Pokemon: Broken Moon
by WishMakerStorytelling
Summary: Step into the fictional world of Islaa, and join Flight, Eve, Luca, and Maylee on their quest to save their region from eternal chaos and darkness by harnessing the power of the legendary Pokemon, Torretia and Volatia, while learning the secrets surrounding Islaa, Team Corona, and Onous, with many unique friends and allies to be with them in their fight for the future of Islaa.
1. Hatching

There's too many to count. The stars, all above my head, massive in number and scope- geez, do I feel puny by comparison. I lower my gaze to look at the pond in front of me, with the moonlight reflecting off of it. Even as Team Corona has enslaved the region of Islaa in a militaristic dictatorship, even their cruel hand hasn't touched the uncharted forests south of Gearbreeze Town, my hometown. Gearbreeze has long had a factory in it, which made various medical supplies, Potions, Antidotes, et cetera. I'm sitting in a small clearing surrounded by trees with a small pond in the middle, with water as clear as glass. It's a truly beautiful sight at night, and the stargazing is wonderful from here.

Suddenly, I'm roused out of my philosophical stargazing by an earthly sound next to me. A soft snoring. I turn my head to see that Eve has fallen asleep again. Eve is my closest friend, as we've been almost inseparable since the time we met. She isn't my sister, as she's an orphan my mother took in when Eve was only a year old or so. I look over at her, snoring peacefully, and think of how much of a crime it would be to arouse her from her slumber and tell he we have to head home. I reach my arm over and brush a few loose strands of hair out of her face, and take a minute to just look at her.

She's wearing her usual clothes- a pink tank-top, with black shorts, a red purse which she keeps various things in, and a gold necklace that was a gift from Juliana when Eve was six years old. Nine years later, she still wears it. Eve has never said she's particularly pretty, as no one has ever told her she is. I'm the only person she's really close to, but for all the time we spend together, have never been romantically involved with each other. People have speculated for years that we secretly are, but we both sternly deny it.

I glance back up at the moon, and see that it's reaching moonhigh. I gently shake Eve's shoulder in an attempt to rouse her. No luck. I do it a tad more vigorously, and this time she shakes her head and opens her eyes.

"Uh… Flight… did I doze off?" She asks drowsily, rubbing her eyes. I look at her.

"Yep. It's time to head back. Juliana will be expecting us soon, and the walk back is at least a mile," I replied.

"It's sooooo far to walk..." Eve moans, rolling her eyes. "Flight..."

"Yeah?" I asked. She looked at me with her large, blue eyes.

"Can you carry me back? I reeeeeally don't want to walk..." She looked at me with puppy-like eyes. How could I refuse?

"Oh, all right…" I agreed reluctantly, and scooped her up in my arms. Good thing I had started hitting the gym lately, or I would have dropped her like a hot potato. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I started the walk home. As I was walking, listening to the sounds of the forest, I started thinking to myself. Eve was my closest friend, and people have called us many things- best friends, lovers, secretly together, and some dude called us friend zoned. He's the guy who was walking around holding his sacred place after Eve delivered a swift kick to that area. For a girl as small as her, dang, she packs a serious kick.

There's my friend Luca. He can talk to Pokemon. The only son of legendary hero of Unova, N, Luca dislikes battling, but can hold his own in a fight. He's a reliable and trustworthy person who is great to have as a friend, but isn't so good in the having-lots-of-fun department. He's quite serious, and earned great grades in school before Team Corona sent me and Luca off last year to work in the factory, forcing him to make medicine that would heal Pokemon after they had been wounded fighting each other. Luca hates his job, needless to say.

Luca's older sister, Juliana, acts as a big sister to all of us. She's a skilled, expert Dragon Tamer, as she is the daughter of Zinnia. My mother works very long hours, so it's usually Juliana who acts as our caretaker. She's kind, patient, and loving- but also fiercely protective of those she cares for. She commands the Pokemon Dragshine, a Fire-and-Dragon-type Pokemon. Juliana's 19, four years older than me, Eve, and Luca. I remember one day, me, Luca, and Eve were playing together on the playground, and some kid who was a couple years older than us, started to bully us. Without hesitation, Juliana's Dragshine, who was just a Draglit at the time, gave the kid wounds to remember her by.

Then there's Rae. She's also Luca's sister, but she didn't inherit Juliana's talent for Dragon Taming or Luca's ability to talk to Pokemon. As such, she began to lose her moral compass and code as she felt like she wasn't valuable enough since she hadn't inherited one of her parent's great gifts. She isn't the most reliable person, and has been known to use her body and charm to get almost anything she wants.

My mind skips back to the reason Islaa's in this mess we're in right now. About twenty years ago, a group who called themselves Team Corona turned rogue out of the Islaa Police Force, called themselves a separate organization, and murdered every last member of the IPF in cold blood. Since, there has been no one to stop Team Corona from enslaving the region in a dictatorship, expending all their resources to find two bands, one gold one silver, with the ability to control the legendary Pokemon, Torretia and Volatia.

Torretia is the Phoenix Sun Pokemon, and is the embodiment of the sun. He was placed atop Islaa's Bestia Spire in order to keep the region in check. However, he was mortally wounded one day. In the same fold in space-time as Islaa, exists another region called Onous. Don't ask me how. The legendary Pokemon Volatia, the Pegasus Moon Pokemon, is in Onous's Bestia Spire for the same reason as Torretia. Team Corona is trying to find the gold band, the band which can control Torretia. For what purpose, I don't know either. All I know is that there is a rift, atop the Bestia Spire, which allows space to flow from one region to the other, keeping them in check, space-time wise. I don't know how that works, either. Stop asking.

I'm nearing the clearing which opens up into Gearbreeze Town about now. I notice Eve has fallen asleep in my arms, as her grip around my neck has slackened considerably and she's snoring softly. As usual, there's the light from Dragshine as it lights up the house, waiting for us to get back- wait. There's no light. Where's Dragshine? He's always there. As I near the house, I notice there's something on the ground in front of it. I quicken my pace, and I can outline the shape as two- a human's and a Pokemon's. I notice the dull light from it- that's Dragshine!

"Eve. Eve, wake up." I shake Eve awake.

"Hmmm? Mornin already?" She replied drowsily.

"No. Juliana's in trouble. We need to get to her." I hastily let Eve drop off me, and we broke into a run. "Juliana!" I shouted. At the sound of her name, Juliana turned her head, as did Dragshine. I stopped in front of Dragshine, and noticed with a sharp panic- _Dragshine's bleeding._ "Juliana. What's wrong? Why is Dragshine bleeding?"

"Your mother… they… took her..." Juliana choked out. "Dragshine and I tried to stop them… but we couldn't..."

"It's all right. We'll get her back," Eve says.

"Are you completely crazy?!" Juliana says, bewildered. "If me and Dragshine couldn't stop them, what makes you think you can? You won't be able to!"

"Well, thanks-"

"Juliana! Sis! What's happened? Flight, Eve?" It was Luca, who ran in quickly and crouched next to Dragshine. "He's hurt. I'll get some medecine."

"I love how much faith in us, Juliana. We can beat them! We have to! Right, Flight?"

"Um..." I replied.

"Hang on. Let me finish," Juliana said. "You won't be able to… without these." Juliana reaches into her bag and pulls out three Pokeballs.

"Are those… Pokemon?" Eve asks. "Oh, wow! Do we each get one?!"

"Yes. Though, let Flight choose first. It is his mother, and more his fight than yours." Juliana set the three Pokeballs on the ground, and pointed to the one on the far left. "This one is Foaling, a Grass-type." She pointed to the next one. "This one is Kitsinge, a Fire-type." She pointed to the last one. "And this one is Aukine, a Water-type. Flight, choose." She looked at me. I looked over the three Pokeballs, and finally settled on one. _Yes. That's the one._ I reached down and picked up the Pokeball containing Kitsinge. "Kitsinge… I knew you would pick that one. Eve, your turn." Without hesitation, Eve picked up the Pokeball containing Foaling. "Foaling. I had a feeling you would pick that one. That leaves Aukine for Luca. However, I tell you this- these are no ordinary Pokemon. They each know a sacred move- for Foaling, it's Nature's Fury. For Kitsinge, its Nightnova. For Aukine, it's Deepsea Freeze. These aren't just ordinary moves- they're dual-type moves."

"Dual-type… moves?" Eve said, disbelievingly. "Those exist?"

"Yes. There are many more that are dual-type, but only become their second type once they're being used by a Pokemon with both types. For example, Blaziken can learn Blaze Kick, a Fire-type move. However, if used by Blaziken, it becomes dual-type Fire-and-Fighting, becoming a fearsomely powerful move."

"Wow! It sounds powerful" Eve said. "So, my Foaling's special move, Nature's Fury… what is it's second type?"

"Nature's Fury is a dual-type Grass-and-Fighting type move. However, it can only be used until your Foaling fully evolves into Stagrest, it's final evolution. Flight, Nightnova is a dual-type Fire-and-Dark move, and can only be used by Tigraze, Kitsinge's final evolution."

"Hey!" It was Luca. "Did you two get your first Pokemon today? Be sure not to hurt them."

"Luca. This one's for you." She handed Luca Aukine's Pokeball. "This one contains the Pokemon Aukine, with the special dual-type move Deepsea Freeze. It can only be used by Auking, Aukine's final evolutionary form. And yes… you will have to use it to battle. Either have Aukine take the pain and become stronger, or become so skilled it can't be hurt. You choose." She closed Luca's fingers around the Pokeball.

"Now..." I stood up, with Kitsinge's Pokeball in my hand. "Let's go save my mother!" Eve and Luca stood up as well, and I turned to the other two, scratching my head. "Where should we go first?"

"Perhaps their headquarters. To the northeast," Eve answered. "They'll be there, without a doubt."

"Then it's done. Let's be off," Luca said, and we set off towards the headquarters building. They couldn't have gone more than twenty meters when we were stopped by another voice.

"Hey! You three! Where are you going?!" came the voice. I froze. _Crap!_ I ready Kitsinge's Pokeball as I turn to face the direction the voice is coming from. "Whoa! Hey! No need to get all hotheaded. I see you two have Pokemon now. Is that Juliana's doing?"

"Aspen! Oh, thank Arceus. I thought it was some Team Corona goon. Do you need something?" I asked, putting Kitsinge's Pokeball down.

"You three can't go on a journey without supplies, geniuses. It's dangerous to go alone- take these." Aspen handed us three tablets, and he pressed a button on each, and the screen flashed up. "As well as these." He handed us several Super Potions, as well as Full Heals. "That X-Gear was taken from Unova's C-Gear and given one hell of an upgrade. In addition to communication tools, you can see all the information for each of your Pokemon- stats, moves, et cetera. It's also got a nifty little camera, as well as the ability to play music and browse online. It's essential to your adventure."

"So… how do we work this thing?" Eve asked, tapping on her X-Gear, somewhat confused. "There are a bunch of features… how do I know what to do?"

"You're smart. I'll let you figure it out. Now, where are you off to in the dead of night?" Aspen asked.

"Team Corona took my mother, and we're going to get her back," I replied.

"So you're up against Team Corona… you'll need the power of Arceus to carry you through. They'll kill you without hesitation." Danger suddenly dawned on me, but there was absolutely NO way I was going to chicken out of this now, especially not in front of Eve. Look like a coward in front of her? Unthinkable.

"Then let's go," I said. "Let's go get my mother back." With that, the three of us took off running towards the fortress. Behind us, Juliana walked up to Aspen and shook her head.

"Do you think we just sent them to their deaths?" She asked nervously, and looked at Aspen. Aspen nodded his head.

"Despite the power of the three Pokemon you gave them, Team Corona will slaughter the three of them without a second though. We need to go after them." Aspen pulled a Pokeball out of his pocket, and looked at it. "Allright, Pyrugami. Let's go after those kids." Juliana looked at Dragshine, and the two nodded in unison. "Hop on, Aspen." Aspen climbed aboard Dragshine, and he started on a slow glide across the ground in direction of the fortress. Meanwhile, I was on crawl as we were nearing the fortress. Guards were roaming around the area.

"Eve," I whispered. "Should we try to take them on one each? There are three of them, and three of us."

"Ask Luca." He's the third, after all." I turned to Luca and explained the plan. He nodded in agreement.

"Let's go, team!" I said, and advanced out of the bushes. It wasn't long before one of the guards saw me.

"Hang on. I've got a bit of trouble over here. You two check the rest of the fortress grounds. I'll deal with this." As he finished speaking, the other two guards, subordinate to him, apparently, walked in opposite directions. I stood up, shaking, and looked straight at the guard, holding Kitsinge's Pokeball. "Who do you think you are, kid? Oh, you have a Pokemon, I see. Mind if I take that from you?"

"Not a chance. Kitsinge, let's let him have it." I flicked Kitsinge's Pokeball out of my hand, and it hit the ground. A flash of light, and I saw Kitsinge for the first time. He was a kitten, with red, spiky fur, parts of it on fire. His face was darker, and the tips of his ears were smoking. "So that's what Kitsinge looks like."

"A Kitsinge? I've never seen one of those. Never mind. Ferrince, let's take him on." The man tossed a Pokeball out onto the ground, and out came a Ferrince. The thing easily outleveled Kitsinge, but strength-wise? Kitsinge had been raised and bred by Juliana- she didn't just make mistakes. If this Kitsinge was raised by her, and it had, it would be peerless. "Ferrince, Slam!" Ferrince charged forward, but in its lunge, Kitsinge delicately sidestepped and sent Ferrince tumbling into the dirt.

"Now, Kitsinge! Scratch!" As I issued the command, Kitsinge dived at Ferrince, scratching its flank painfully. Kitsinge grinned as Ferrince cried out in pain.

"Ferrince. Slam, again." This time, Ferrince lunged at Kitsinge, and bodied Kitsinge into the ground. Kitsinge gave out a squeal of pain, and I could see him start to bleed. I had to finish this fast, or there was no way Kitsinge, even perfect-bred Kitsinge, would survive. There was no choice- I had to do it.

"Kitsinge! Use Nightnova!" Kitsinge stood up, and at first nothing was happening. Then I realized that Ferrince was being surrounded with thick, impermeable darkness. _What happens next?_ I thought. As I watched Ferrince struggle against the darkness, suddenly, flames started bursting out of the darkness, searing Ferrince and causing him to cry out in pain.

"Ferrince!" The man yelled. "What's happening to you?" As he yelled, I saw a ghostly figure rise up out of Ferrince, and up into the sky. As the flames cleared. Ferrince crumpled to the ground. "You… what have you done?!" The man roared, and ran for Ferrince. "Ferrince… you monster! You've killed him! You didn't just make him faint, you KILLED HIM!"

"I… did… what?!" I looked at Kitsinge, and Kitsinge looked mortified. At that instant, I heard Luca's voice as he was approaching from the other direction.

"Flight. You didn't just kill Ferrince," he said, strangely calmly. "You completely burned his soul away from his body. I guess that's the power of Nightnova. Come on, no time to dawdle. Your mother's in there." Eve ran towards us, happy-looking.

"Saving your mother will be a breeze! Let's go!" As she finished speaking, we ran off towards the fortress. Kitsinge ran behind us, as did Foaling and Aukine. My mother was in there- and it was our mission to save her.


	2. Igneo and Maylee

"All right, Flight, let's go get your mom back!" I heard Eve say next to me. I could see her and Foaling bristling with anticipation. "Now… Luca, how do we get in?" Eve turned to Luca, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Ah..." Luca looked up and put his hand to his chin, pondering. "Hang on. Do any of you hear that... rustling noise?" He looked around, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. "Flight, get Kitsinge to find it. He has good senses."

"Kitsinge, you heard the man. Let's find that noise. It could be a rare Pokemon!" On my command, Kitsinge started looking around and eventually wandered a zigzagged path toward the bushes surrounding the fortress. We all followed in a group, streaming out behind my fiery kitten. Eventually, Kitsinge's tail shot up into the air and he took off running for several meters, then stopped. He flicked his tail twice, and we all fell in behind him. Next to me, Eve pointed.

"Flight. Do you see him?" I looked where she was pointing, and saw a boy sitting on the ground, and as I looked closer, saw he was rolling a brightly colored stone between his hands. Kitsinge was bristling. "Easy, Kitsinge. He doesn't look like a threat." Eve stepped forward. "Hey! You! Boy!" The boy jumped, visibly started, and the stone rolled behind him. "Who are you?"

"Um… Who… are you?" The boy asked, trying to sound intimidating, but it was easy to tell he was scared out of his wits.

"My name's Eve. This here's Flight, and that's Luca. This here's Kitsinge-"

"A… What now?" The boy asked, looking confused. "I've never seen one of those before." Eve turned to me.

"I know Kitsinge isn't common, but pretty much everyone knows what a Kitsinge is. Perhaps he knows what Aukine and Foaling are." Eve turned back to the boy. "Do you know the Pokemon Aukine and Foaling?"

"Um… no… should I? None of these Pokemon look familiar at all to me." The boy looked sad and lost, and for the first time I felt pity for him.

"Look, boy. What's your name?" I asked, not looking as intimidating as I was before. The boy looked up at me.

"My name's… Igneo. My parents named me that because from the moment I was born, I played with this stone here." Igneo held the stone up to me, and I took it from him and looked at it with an examining eye. It was clear yet opaque, with rainbow colors flowing through it, but more red and white than others. I handed him the stone.

"Now, Igneo. Where are you from?" Igneo paused a second before replying.

"Um… I'm from Kalos." Our jaws dropped in unison, and Luca dropped Aukine's Pokeball. Aukine came out and looked around, a bit confused. "What? Do you not know what Kalos is?"

"You're… from… KALOS?! I thought that place was a myth! That explains why none of the Pokemon look the least bit familiar to you! Do you have any idea what you're doing here or what's going on here?" Igneo looked really confused.

"Uhm… I've seen people in metallic suits going in and out of that fortress for a day or two, ever since they took me here. I've been sitting here waiting for someone to come along, with just my stone here." I sat down, and motioned for Eve and Luca to do the same.

"Well… those men and women in metallic suits are members of a group called Team Corona. As the story goes, thousands of years ago, legendary Pokemon of creation created this region, Islaa, as a perfect world. A utopia, so to speak. They placed three Pokemon, Torretia, Volatia, and Manteltia, in control of the regions. There's another region, Onous, parallel to this one in space-time. For thousands of years, Islaa was a sacred place, where people and Pokemon coexisted in perfect harmony. There was no fighting, no violence, no nothing. However… in Onous, where we had peace, they had eternal chaos. The place was starved of natural resources, and had no order and stability. It was a free-for-all, with human feelings put below the need of survival. A century or so ago, the people decided a government should be formed in order to preserve the peace for all eternity. Their mission, also, was to keep the state of Onous a secret from the public, so no one tried to intervene. However, one day, one man found some books dating back several hundred years, from Onous, telling the story of the region's terrible past, and threatened to tell the public everything if the government didn't do it first. Around that time, Team Corona split from the government, and the man went into hiding, never to be seen again. Did you get all that?" Igneo looked at me.

"I got pretty much all of it, but in case there was something I missed, could you please repeat everything you just said?"  
"Oh, you have got to be kidding me! This boy's gonna drive me crazy soon!" Luca said, throwing his hands up. "Either he figures out what he's doing here and gets some knowledge of the place real soon, or Team Corona will have his head on their mantle!"

"Well… could you explain all these Pokemon to me? I don't really know any of them..." Igneo looked down, shamefully.

"Here." I reached into my pack and pulled out my X-Pad, tapped on Pokedex, and handed it to Igneo. "Data for all 115 Pokemon is registered in there, though I don't have it for the ten legendary Pokemon. Feel free to take a look around it." As I finished speaking, Igneo tapped on a Pokemon I recognized from earlier. The tablet started speaking.

"Ferrince. The Ferret Prince Pokemon. Ferrince is a ferret-like Pokemon, brown with tan stripes, who serves its final evolutionary form, Ferroyal, in groups of seven."

"Wow… this thing can do a lot! What other Pokemon are there?" Igneo started scrolling through the list. "Concrantle… it's a living thing of concrete! Sootalon… it's a bird that's on fire! Swordsashi… it's a swordfish. Turrsmic… it looks like a living turret. Ververn… it's a grassy dragon. Prenteeze… it's an ice-looking wizard. Huh? This one doesn't have any data." Igneo handed the X-Pad to me. He had highlighted the Pokemon Scytolin. I put the X-Pad back in my backpack and stood up.

"Scytolin is the legendary dragon of destruction, who, with its six heads, devoured anything and everything. It was banished to Onous centuries ago." Eve stood up and cleared her throat.

"Well, this has been heartwarming and all, but Flight, your mom is still in there. We can't just leave this kid here, so he's coming." Eve took off running, and the rest of us, including myself, had no choice but to follow her. I stayed in the back, next to Igneo, so he wouldn't get hurt. Eventually, we four arrived at the gates to Gearbreeze Fortress, its official name, and looked up at it.

"How do we get in?" I asked, and all three of us, including Igneo, for some reason, looked at Luca.

"What? I don't know how! Well, perhaps we could find a way to get in. Everyone, let's put our heads together." Me and Luca got in a two-man huddle, and started exchanging ideas.

"I could have Kitsinge burn it away with Nightnova," I suggested, but Luca shook his head immediately.

"That move is far too powerful. We can't just use it at will." With that, we both put our heads down and began to think.

"Hey, idiots! The door's unlocked!" Eve pulled the door open and walked inside. Embarassed, me and Luca followed Igneo and Eve in. Expecting bustling noise, we were met with silence. All four of us started looking around at the walls and doors, wondering where to go. Igneo walked up to a door, and tried the handle. It opened, and we followed him through. We were now walking through a hallway, and the only sounds I could hear were our footsteps echoed by the sound of Kitsinge's pawsteps. After a fair bit of walking, we were met with a door. It was a huge steel door, with giant bolts the size of my fist. There was a handhold on the door. I grabbed it and pulled, but no such luck. All of a sudden, Luca waved his hands, as if to tell us to quiet down.

"I hear voices. I can't make out what they're saying, but I can definitely hear voices." I pressed my ear to the ice-cold steel and strained. Sure enough, I could hear human voices- none of which sounded all too happy.

"Everyone. We need to get this door open. All four of us." I motioned, and one by one we grabbed the door handle and pulled. The door came, and slowly opened. I ran inside first, and saw what I had came for- my mother. "Mom!" I cried, and ran over to her. She had needled ropes around her hands and feet, and was bleeding from those areas.

"Flight… get out of here… now. I want one of us out of here alive. They'll kill both of us." I stood up and walked back, and took a look around the room. There were other people, all of which I recognized. There was Rae, Luca and Juliana's sister, who annoyed the everything out of me. There was Maylee, a quiet, shy girl who didn't really have any friends. People called her weird and bullied her because she admitted to someone she had a crush on Eve. I had tried to befriend Maylee once, but she just cried, saying Eve was meant for me. I haven't spoken to her since. The only other person was Maple, Aspen's assistant Pokemon Professor.

"All women..." I thought so myself. "Perverts!" I shook my head in disgust and began working at the ropes at my mother's feet. "We're getting out of here. I don't care the risk. And we're going far, far away from Gearbreeze. Around the room, my friends were untying the others.

"Luca… thanks," Maylee said, relieved, as Luca's swift handiwork got Maylee out of the ropes easily, and she dropped to the floor and gave him a small hug. Eve was untying Rae, who, for once, wasn't looking like the spoiled brat she was and actually seemed grateful for once. I finished the ropes on my mother, and she fell to the ground, hurt and beaten. I helped her up. Lastly, Igneo finished untying Aspen, who smiled gratefully. Only she was unhurt. "So… how do you plan to get us out of here? The door locks from the inside, you know," Maylee said, pointing to the now-shut door. There were two other doors, all which presumably locked from the inside as well. All of a sudden, I heard footsteps, and the eight of us froze in unison. Coming from the right of me, I ushered everyone behind me and beckoned Luca beside me. He tossed out Aukine's Pokeball, and I sent out Kitsinge. The two immediately sensed the danger and took up a fighting stance towards the door. My heart skipped a beat as I saw the handle turn, and open.

"I wonder… which one of them have I not used yet? Oh, right, that Aspen girl. The smart one. Oh?" He asked as he saw us. "Glacister, what have we here?" He turned and I saw a Pokemon that looked like a human being, but had on wizard's robes and was partially made of ice. _Glacister… that's Prenteeze's evolution! We're all going to die!_ "Who might you four be?" The man asked, waving his hand at me, Luca, Eve, and Igneo. "Ah, I don't care. You managed to get in here, and freed those four idiots, minus Aspen, the smart one. You've got the spoiled brat who can't have an ounce of self-respect to save her life," he said, pointing at Rae, "The weird and crazy one who likes girls instead of boys. Something's deeply wrong with her head."

"There's nothing wrong with Maylee! You just make it a problem! She can choose who she wants to like!" I shouted, Kitsinge leaping in front of me.

"Oh, right, boy. Remind me again why I've left you alive? Anywho, as I was saying… something's wrong with that girl's head. She'll be the first to die, people like that shouldn't be in society."  
"You're gonna have to kill me first!" I replied, Kitsinge bristling.

"Why do you value that stupid girl's life over your own? You have value as a human being, able to command a Kitsinge. That girl, and those like her, aren't worth the skin and flesh they're living in. That's how it's always been. People like her shouldn't exist in society."

"Flight… please. He's right. Perhaps if he kills me, he'll keep you alive… out of all us, I'm the one worth the least. Just let me die so the rest of you can have a chance at living. This life's already hard enough to live, with everyone, even my parents, being cruel to me for being different. Just let him kill me." Luca turned to Maylee, his eyes blazing.

"I'm not gonna let anyone die. You're worth just as much as I am, who you like doesn't matter." He turned back to the man, his eyes still burning, and added, "Who she chooses to want to be with shouldn't condemn her to die. You're going to have to kill me first before you lay a hand on Maylee." With that, Aukine set a foot down, growling.

"Oh, please. Do I have to kill each and every one of you? Please, spare me. Cleaning up all the blood will be an annoyance. Knowing my power… do you still want to stand and fight?" Glacister looked right at me, with ice-blue eyes, and I could see the incredible power radiating from his being. He raised his hand, and I could feel the air in the room chill. "Now, Glacister… Winter's Wrath. Kill these worthless fools where they stand." I watched in horror as Glacister raised both his hands , and I could see icicles start to form all around us, growing in mass and power with each passing second. As Glacister dropped his hands, I threw myself at Eve, as if to use my body as a shield to protect her from the fatal icicles that would surely take all of our lives. Suddenly, I heard a massive explosion, followed by a rush of heat and a fierce growling. The icicles never hit.

"Good work, Pyrugami!" I heard Aspen's voice, and looked up to see him, and Juliana, on the back of Dragshine, with Pyrugami in a fierce battle stance below them. Juliana dropped to the ground and looked at us.

"Sorry lot you all are, almost crushed to death by icicles! Good thing me and Aspen got here when we did, or there wouldn't have been a story to tell!" Juliana laughed, and looked at the man. "Helio… You tried to harm these people."

"Yes? And? They all deserved to die, especially that crazy girl," Helio said, pointing at Maylee.

"Grr… there's nothing wrong with her!" Juliana growled, her voice low with anger. "Now take your little ice princess and get your sorry ass out of here, or I will make sure you cease to exist!"

"Juliana. Juliana, look at this." Aspen took the Igneo's stone from him, and showed it to Juliana. "Do you think this is…?"

"Yes. It has to be. Give it to Pyrugami. You do have your Mega Band, right?" Juliana asked. Aspen held up his wrist, the gray band flashing.

"Of course! Pyrugami, it's time to Mega Evolve!" Aspen handed Pyrugami the stone, and the beast became surrounded in a rainbow sphere of energy. When it broke apart, Pyrugami was hovering, looking completely different than before. Where there used to be black stripes, there were now flame, as well as other changes. I couldn't believe it- I had never seen Mega Evolution before. Pyrugami looked… awesome. Pyrugami let out a fierce snarl that shook the ground, and dropped to the ground, making it shake. Then… it spoke.

"HELIO. FORMER MASTER. ARE YOU SURE YOU STILL WANT TO STAND AND FIGHT?" I had never heard a Pokemon speak before, but how Pyrugami spoke conveyed immense power. Pyrugami raised his paw, and blue flame coursed from it as he prepared to lunge at Glacister.

"Fine! All right! You win!" Helio threw up his hands, and Glacister looked furious. "Take that worthless lot back to Gearbreeze with you." He turned to look at me, his eyes red with anger. "If your friend hadn't come to rescue you… you eight would be lying in pieces all over this floor. Count yourselves blessed by Arceus." With that, Helio turned and walked back the way he had came, and Glacister followed. Before he exited, he turned to look at us- I expected anger and revenge, but found… only sorrow. I was stunned with that as Glacister left, before turning back to the group. Igneo looked truly terrified, Eve and Luca were too, as were almost everyone else. Maylee was crying.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. We need to go back home," Juliana said, addressing the group. With that, we all turned and watched as Pyrugami slashed a massive hole in the wall, and we could see outside. One by one, in silence, we filed out of it, into the night. I slowed my pace to walk beside Maylee, who even after we almost were at Gearbreeze, was still shaken and crying.

"Maylee… what's wrong? You're not going to die. You'll be all right." I put my hand on Maylee's shoulder, but that did little to stop her crying. She raised her head from her hands and looked at me with tears in her eyes, and began to speak.

"Flight… I wanted them to kill me. My parents didn't want a 'corrupted' daughter, as they put it, so they just gave me to them because they didn't want me anymore. They're right… because of the way I am, not liking boys and all, I really am worthless..." She buried her head in her hands again, crying.

"Maylee… You aren't worthless. There's nothing wrong with you, but not everyone is accepting of that as we are. You're a perfectly normal human being, and there is no reason for you to think you aren't. Everyone's beautiful in their own way." I gently pulled her hands from her face. "Look at me. You are just as valuable as me, or Luca, or Juliana. The way you are doesn't change that, and you deserve to be happy just as much as any of us. I'm sure there's someone out there for you… you just don't know it yet."

"So… where do I go now? Can I go home with you?" She asked, tears still in her eyes. I looked at her with clarity in my gaze.

"Of course. You're welcome with us. You're a great person, and one quality about you doesn't make you bad. You have friends now, in me, Luca, and Eve. Now… stop that crying. Let's go home."


	3. Dakota, Queen of Ice

I'm rolling around. I have no idea what heaven feels like, but I'm sure these bed sheets do a wonderful job of emulating it. After saving Maylee, Rae, Maple, and my mother from Team Corona, the next morning, the five of us, me, Eve, Luca, Igneo, and now Maylee booked it all the way to Mintell town, the bigger city to the north. Gearbreeze and Mintell were on a peninsula, with Gearbreeze being to the south and Mintell being to the north. As my had told me in a story years ago, it was called Mintell town because of the large number of mint plants that grew in the area. As soon as the five of us neared it, we could smell the mint. Man… these bed sheets were the stuff. I was about to fall back asleep when I heard a muffled crying sound. Wondering who it could be, I raised my head above my sheets and looked around. I saw Maylee, crying. I wasn't surprised it was her, and was about to roll my eyes when I remembered this was the girl who was starved and beaten by her parents for years for calling herself lesbian and being different. I feel more pity for her than I do for anyone else.

"Maylee… what's wrong?" I shuffled out of bed, and landed on the ground awkwardly. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. She was sitting at a bar-like area, and there were two stools, so I sat on the other one and looked at her.

"I'm just… scared," she said, shaking. "If I'm really going to go with you four on a journey around the region to do whatever we're setting out to do on this journey… what do you think people are going to say? They're going to look at us and go… 'Oh, there's Flight, the skilled trainer!' 'There's Eve, the cute and sweet one!' 'There's Luca, the smart and dependable one!' 'That's Igneo, the kid with the gift for Mega Evolution!' 'Oh, look, they've got a lesbian girl with them.' You know that's how it's going to be. Everywhere I go, people will hate me."

"Maylee… yes. People will hate you for being who you are. But you'll just have to prove them wrong, and you won't have to do it alone. You'll have the four of us, with the support of my mother, Juliana, Aspen, and Maple. You have friends now, you aren't in this world alone." I looked at her, and put my hand on her shoulder. "Besides, you have Eevee now. Juliana did well giving you that partner, I do say." I looked over at Eevee, who was sleeping on the floor next to Kitsinge, Aukine, Foaling, and Larvitar, who Juliana gave to Igneo. Me, Luca, and Eve had all caught a second Pokemon, using Pokeballs Juliana gave to us. None of them were native to the Islaa region. I had caught a Riolu, Luca had caught a Growlithe, and Eve had caught a Ralts. Everyone but me and Maylee were still sleeping, and it was past time we should set off to Eldrome City, where the first Pokemon Gym was. Luca would have a hard time, it was an Electric-type gym. Poor Aukine. I turned back to Maylee. "You're just going to have to grow as strong as you can. Perhaps one day you can devote your life to making sure other girls like you aren't treated this badly."

"Perhaps… yeah. That's what I'll do. Thanks, Flight. Now… can we have something to eat? I'm still starving hungry. I haven't eaten in days..." Maylee suddenly looked weak.

"What do you mean, haven't eaten in days? You've been in culinary class for three years!" I looked at her disbelievingly, until she gestured to her chest. She curled her fingers around the bottom of her shirt, and lifted it up a few inches.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to show you anything you don't want to see," she said, with a laugh, then continued, "but… look." I looked down at her chest, and I could see her ribs poking out. Maylee wasn't just skinny, she wasn't eating right. The diet of overprocessed school lunches, as well as just the sweets and pasta she got in culinary class are no diet for a teenage girl. With a concerned look in my eyes, I pulled her shirt down, and stood up.

"Well… you have an entire kitchen that's your playground, Maylee. You can make anything you want here. With that, her eyes brightened, and she hopped off her stool and gave me a small hug before looking at the kitchen.

"I can make anything I want..." she said, half to herself. She walked into the kitchen and started pulling open cabinets, and I could see her face getting brighter as she saw the masses of cooking ingredients. "Ahahaha! This hotel has it all!" She was skipping from cabinet to cabinet, pulling out this and that. Cinnamon, flour, butter… what was she going to make?

"Maylee. What are you planning to cook?" She looked over at me, beaming.

"It's a secret! You'll see!" She smiled, twirled around, and began gathering things again, skipping happily from one part of the room to the next. I sat back down in my bed, and the last thing I remembered before falling back asleep was the sound of Maylee's cheerful humming and the sweet, cinnamon-ey smell of something sweet baking in the oven. I must have dozed off, because after a while, I could again smell something wonderful, and something poking me in the cheek. "Flight..." I nurmured something and turned my head away.

"Mmmmfff… let me… sleeps..." I buried my head in my pillow, but instantly regretted it.

"FLIGHT!" I jumped into the air, sending a surprised Eevee flying off the bed, as Maylee's earsplitting screech threw the room awake in the most disorderly fashion.

"Agh! Paper! For school! Overdue! Aaaaagghhh! I looked over to see Luca roll out of his bed onto the floor, arms flailing.

"Team Corona! They're here! Foaling, prepare for battle!" Eve had her eyes still closed and was waving her arms around, throwing bedsheets everywhere. Igneo just jumped really high into the air with a high-pitched scream. Kitsinge jumped up with a frightened meow and started running right into Growlithe, who looked at Kitsinge angrily. Foaling was running in circles braying, and Aukine was quacking up a storm next to Luca's bed. Maylee took two pans out of the cabinet next to her and banged them together three times.

"Wake up, lazy people! It's MORNING, if you haven't noticed! I made you people breakfast, so the least you can do is get up and cram it down your half-asleep mouths!" She was fuming, but at least she seemed happy. For someone as skinny as she was, and probably weak, she sure could bang two pans together.

"Urgh… Maylee… breakfast?" Luca shook his head sleepily before sliding out of bed and stretching with a massive yawn. "You were in culinary class for three years… you can probably cook far better than any of us. What did you end up making?" He rubbed his eyes and walked towards the kitchen, and saw a large baking pan with a couple dozen rolls on them, covered in cinnamon and frosting. Eve walked up right behind him and looked.

"What are they, Maylee?" she looked at Maylee, as did the rest of us. Maylee smiled and danced into the kitchen, still holding her two pans.

"They're a common breakfast food from Kalos, that started in Lumiose City. They're called cinnamon rolls. They're swirled bread with cinnamon baked into them, drizzled with frosting and baked. Try one!" With the way Maylee was looking, all happy and proud of herself, it would be a shame if we didn't. Eve reached the table first, and she picked one up and bit into it.

"This is… amazing!" Eve gave a thumbs-up with a frosting-covered hand, and smiled before eating the rest. The rest of started eating, and Luca handed each of the Pokemon a roll. Kitsinge and Growlithe devoured theirs first. Ralts ate hers very, very slowly. After everyone was full, or so we thought, there were still four rolls left over.

"I'm full," I said, and looked around. Luca burped and nodded in agreement. Kitsinge was rubbing his stomach, and Igneo had fallen asleep. "Does anyone want the rest?" I glanced around the room at everyone.

"Oh! Oh! Me! I'll take them!" Without waiting for a response, Eve lunged for the pan, and grabbed the four remaining cinnamon rolls. As the rest of us watched, stunned, Eve devoured the cinnamon rolls one by one. When she finished, she looked up, and wiped some frosting off her mouth with her hand. "Maylee, those were fantastic! Dang, Igneo, the people back in your region really know their stuff!" Eve smiled, and got up from her chair. The rest of us did the same. "Well, I'm gonna go change clothes. We need to set off for Eldrome City today. The Jolt Badge is calling my name!" She walked back into the other room, shutting the door behind her, and left the rest of us to pick out clothes.

"Eve always takes ages to get ready… we'll be lucky if we reach Eldrome by nightfall," Luca said, shaking his head. I reached into my bag, and pulled out a set of clothes. I had my usual pair of cargo shorts, and a Volatia t-shirt. I slipped them on, and Luca walked back in with a blue-and-red striped shirt, jeans, and his blue jacket. I slipped my gray one on, and we looked at each other. Igneo walked out of the bathroom wearing a plain green shirt with basketball shorts, and Luca gave him a thumbs-up.

"Now we just wait for the girls. Anyone want to go fill out our college applications?" Luca laughed, and so did me and Igneo. Several minutes went by, and Kitsinge gave a loud meow. Eventually, I was done waiting. Forgetting Eve was in the bathroom, I opened the door. I really had to go, and bad.

"AGH! Flight! I don't have anything on! Close the door, pervert!" Eve screeched, and half-covering herself with a towel, ran at the door and hit it, sending it flying shut and hitting me in the forehead. I stumbled back a few steps and fell onto my bed. I could see Luca standing over me, amused.

"Like what you saw, Flight? There, you have some… background knowledge!" Luca laughed, and I looked up at him.

"Shut up! We all know you secretly think Maylee's really cute!" I fired back, and Luca looked stunned.

"I didn't know that!" Igneo piped up.

"Quiet, you," Luca said, meaning to be serious, but couldn't be. "I do NOT like her! What would be the point in it? She would never like me like that anyways..." Luca sat down, a frustrated look crossing his eyes. Before we knew Maylee was lesbian, back in elementary school, before her parents had starved and beaten her, Maylee was incredibly beautiful. An amazing figure, pretty hazel eyes, and long, flowing blonde hair… it was no wonder a lot of boys, back in like fifth or sixth grade, thought she was cute. However, when she told Luca, her closest friend at that time, that she was lesbian, and did have a crush on Eve, someone overheard them, then spread it around the school. Since then, Maylee was a laughing stock, and her parents hit her and didn't feed her, and she wasn't as beautiful as she was before. Poor girl… I shook my head, and the door to the bathroom Maylee was changing in opened, and she stepped out, looking completely different. She had on a shirt with flower patterns, tiny gemstones embedded into it, making it sparkle. She had on a long, frilly, dark black skirt, with lighter blue patterns on it I presumed to be electricity. Her blonde hair was tied back in a bun, and she had on a green-and-blue-striped scarf around her neck. On her feet were gemstone-studded red sandals, and she wore a matching messenger bag.

"How do I look?" She asked, twirling around once. Her skirt spun around and fanned out, making the patterns look really electric.

"Mother of Arceus, you look hot!" Luca said, then instantly slapped his hand over his mouth. "Well, crap, there goes that..." Maylee just smiled.

"Thanks!" She skipped over to him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "I appreciate it. About time someone said I looked nice! Now, where's Eve? And, oh, Flight, what happened to your forehead?" She hopped over to me and poked my forehead. "You have a big bruise… it looks painful."

"I accidentally opened the door to Eve's bathroom, but she wasn't dressed, so she ran at the door and slammed it shut, hitting me in the face..." I rubbed my forehead, wincing.

"Ah. I can see that. Well, we're just going to have to wait, then, aren't we?" Maylee sat down, folding her arms and looking up. Several more minutes passed, and eventually she got up and knocked on Eve's door. No response. "Eve…? Eve, answer me. Eve!" Maylee knocked louder, and tried the lock. "It's locked..." she said, panicked. "Luca, can you do something about that?" Maylee turned to look at Luca, who stood up, searching his pockets.

"I have just the thing. Luca pulled something that looked like a key out of his pocket, but with a button. "When I slide this into a keyhole and press the button, the key conforms to the keylock, so we can open almost any door."

"Brilliant, Luca! Let's see it!" Maylee snatched the key from his hand and stuck it in the lock, then pressed the button. A few seconds later, she turned the handle and it opened. There was an ominous, foreboding silence. "Flight… you first." I motioned to Kitsinge, who padded up next to me, bristling in anticipation.

"Eve!" I called, as loud as I could. "Kitsinge, we could be in trouble. Stay alert." As I spoke, I heard a soft, muffled cry. "Eve!" I ran into the other room, Kitsinge hissing as he followed close by me. I rounded the corner into the bathroom area, out of the walk-in closet, and screamed. "EVE!" she was bleeding and lying on the floor.

"Flight. He's still here," Luca said, next to me.

"He?" I asked, frightened.

"Yes, me." I heard a man's voice, and I looked up to see a man in a metallic suit with a gold pin on his uniform, carrying three Pokeballs.

"You're one of those Team Corona idiots! What did you do to Eve?!" Kitsinge spat, and I could see his fur-fire strengthening.

"Well, I was about to kill her, and take the band, when you so rudely interruped and oh- the other band. I'll be taking that as well. Hand them over, kiddo, or I'll turn you into meat." He grabbed one of the Pokeballs from his belt, and tossed it onto the ground. "Mightyena, let's finish these twerps." Out of it came the Pokemon Mightyena- I recognized it instantly. "Take him out." He pointed at me as he issued the command, and I froze.

"Wait- what?!" I panicked as Mightyena lunged at me, and I felt claws dig into and tear at my shoulder. The last thing I remember was Luca yelling "Flight! No!" and slamming into the counter. Then everything went black.

When I came to, and opened my eyes, I looked at the area. Luca and Igneo were lying on the floor next to me, both unconscious, and I looked over and saw Maylee, bleeding, cradling a bloodied Eevee in her arms, crying. The number of Team Corona people in the room had tripled, and one of them was rearing up to kick Maylee. With her in her weakened state, and not being strong to begin with, that kick would be fatal.

"Maylee!" I shouted, and struggled to get up, but fell back over.

"Flight..." Maylee looked at me, tears in her eyes. "I tried… I'm so sorry..." she fell back to cradling her Eevee as I struggled to get up and searched the room for Kitsinge. I wasn't going to let them kill her. Then… I heard a voice.

"Articuno! Ice Beam!" A high-pitched yell from a girl, then a frozen beam of energy tore through the window and slammed into the back of the Team Corona official, freezing his back and sending him flying. "Get your filthy hands off of her! NOW!" I looked up, wiping the blood from my eyes. I saw a woman, probably in her early twenties, riding a bird-like Pokemon that must be Articuno. She dropped off of her, and I could see what she was wearing. She was wearing a jacket, unzipped, with patterns of ice on it, and underneath, what looked like a two-piece bathing suit reinforced with ice. Her eyes were chips of light blue ice, yet still burned cold flame with the fire of battle. _People can go around in public dressed like that? Dang, I need to get around more!_ "Good work, Articuno." Articuno growled happily and landed on the ground.

"Who… are you?" I asked, dazed. The woman was gorgeous- someone dressed like that, with as perfect as she looked, must draw looks wherever she went. She was… stunning.

"My name's Dakota. I'm the Ice-type member of the Elite Four. It's a good thing I found you when I did… I've been clashing with Team Corona for years, ever since I got into the Elite Four. Picking on children is low- even for them." Articuno growled in agreement, and Dakota reached up to smooth the feathers on its head.

"Dakota…? I remember reading about you once," Maylee said, standing up. "Here. Can you heal Eevee?" She held Eevee out to Dakota, who took it into her arms.

"Poor Pokemon… those brutes. You're all in bad shape. I'll get you fixed up in no time." Dakota smiled, and reached into her bag. Several minutes later, we were all in better health. Luca stood up.

"You… Dakota, is it? You saved our lives… we are eternally grateful. Is there anything we can do for you?" Luca asked, and looked at her.

"Yes. Register my number in your X-Pad. I don't have the time to fight Team Corona day in and day out, but if you ever need help, I'll drop what I'm doing and help you. You can always call me if you need help, as well." She held out her X-Pad, and I, Eve, and Luca registered her number in it.

"Thanks," Eve said, coughing. Foaling looked at Eve.

"Those three Pokemon… Eve, your Foaling. Flight, your Kitsinge. Luca, your Aukine. Something seems… different about them. Care to tell me?" Dakota looked cautious, so I decided to tell her about their secret moves.

"Well, each of them know a sacred technique. Foaling's Nature's Fury, Kitsinge's Nightnova, and-"

"Aukine's Deepsea Freeze. I know all about them. Those moves are very, very dangerous. You cannot ever use them unless the circumstances are too dire to use it any other way. Nature's Fury will destroy the enemy's body using vines and branches, ripping it into pieces. Nightnova will consume the opponent in forbidden flames, burning their soul away from their body. Deepsea Freeze will cause columns of absolute-zero water to shoot out of the ground, completely turning the enemy to ice, then shattering. They're dangerous." Dakota looked very serious, and I could tell she wasn't joking. "However… don't let it concern you, just don't use them. I assume you two are headed to Eldrome, for the Jolt Badge?"

"Yep! It'll be a piece of cake!" Eve smiled and nodded her head, a determined look in her eyes.

"Well, the best of luck to you. You're going to need it. Good luck in the rest of your journey, too. Travel the Islaa region, get stronger, collect all the gym badges, then come to Cliffsea Cape, and take on the Pokemon League." She hopped back aboard Articuno, and the mighty bird unfolded its wings and lifted into the air. "I'll be waiting!"


	4. The True Journey Begins

_So this is Eldrome!_ I stopped at the gates to Eldrome City and looked around. The place was huge, and teeming with people going about their everyday lives. Nobody was taking any notice of the five teenagers who had just appeared at the city's gates. I looked at Eve, who was still taking it all in. Luca started walking forward, and called for the rest of us to follow.

"So this is the big city! It's so much bigger than Gearbreeze..." Eve looked around in wonder.

"Eve… if you think this is big… you obviously haven't been to Central City." Luca nodded his head at me, and I remembered a trip we had taken to Islaa's capital city, Central City, two years ago. Eve had been sick that day. Central City was easily ten or fifteen times as big as Eldrome, and made Lumiose City look like an abandoned shack in the woods. We walked around a bit aimlessly. Igneo ran over to a shiny rock on the ground and picked it up. Eve wandered around looking for a place to shop, and Luca started walking toward a building labeled "Pokemon Nursery." Just the kind of place he would go. After the three of them went off, me and Maylee were left together, standing there awkwardly.

"Well, I guess we can go take a look around this place. I don't see hide nor hair of Team Corona, and I assume Ezla keeps the city in good running order."

"Ezla?" Maylee asked, and looked at me curiously.

"Ezla. The city's Gym leader. We should go take him on and nab ourselves a badge after we have a knowledge of the layout of this city. Don't worry, he uses a different team of Pokemon for weaker challengers like ourselves than he uses for keeping peace in the city. I'd rather face an Electrike than an Electivire, wouldn't you?" I looked at her and nodded.

"Definitely. Now let's go see what this place has to offer," Maylee said, and started walking off in a random direction. Without much choice, I ran after her, Kitsinge tailing me. She stopped outside of a building labeled "Cafe", called something I can't read. Kalos language, I believe. She pushed the door open and hopped inside. I tossed Kitsinge's Pokeball at it, and followed her in. Maylee took a seat at a small table. I struggled into the chair across from her, and folded my arms across the table.

"So, what do you think Ezla's like?" she asked me, looking at me intently.

"I don't know, I've never met the guy. If he's a gym leader, he's got to be a nice guy, right?" I replied, and she tilted her head.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I can't wait to see what kind of food they have here!" she smiled, and I couldn't help but smile as well. After a minute or two, a waiter came to our table and handed us a couple of menus.

"Take you time," he said, then walked away. I unfolded my menu and almost had a heart attack when I saw the prices. _Forget my college savings!_

"Oh! Flight! I want this one!" Maylee held out her menu to me and pointed to a shrimp dish. I looked at the price… 48000P. _Mother of Arceus, these fish must be shiny or something!_

"Um… all right..." I pulled on my shirt nervously, knowing that I was treating a friend to lunch and draining my entire bank account in one sitting. I just wanted a cheap 9200P pasta meal. The waiter came, and he took our orders and brought us lemonades, and took our menus. We sat in silence, looking at the other people in the restaurant. After twenty minutes or so, our food came, and I was appalled. _I paid 48000P for six shrimp?! Those had better be the best shrimp in all of Islaa!_ Maylee picked one of the shrimp up with a fork and stuck it in her mouth.

"Bleck! These taste nasty! Flight, you have them." _Oh, come ON! You have got to be KIDDING me! Screw it. Kitsinge can have them. He loves shrimp._ I shoveled the rest of the pasta into my mouth and drank my lemonade. The pasta was good, but I couldn't believe I had wasted 48000P on a plate of shrimp. Kitsinge had better like them, if he knew what was good for him. I shook my head and got up, walking out. Maylee followed me, and I sent out Kitsinge and gave him the shrimp. He devoured them hungrily. Maylee set off running down the street we were on, and I took off after her. Not like I had much choice, after all. Meowing frustratedly, Kitsinge took off running after me. For such a small kitten, he could sure run. The two of us spent hours aimlessly wandering around the streets of Eldrome until I was snapped back to reality by an eerie, unnerving silence around me. I realized we had wandered into an alley, and the stench of decay was nauseating. I looked down to see Kitsinge shivering and looking up at me. I sent him back into his Pokeball and looked at Maylee. "Flight, I'm scared..." Maylee looked at me, fear in her eyes.

"You're right… something's off about this place. We need to get out of here, and fast." I grabbed Maylee's hand and took off running, around corners and down streets that looked the same as the last. After a couple hours of running, I sat down, panting. Eve sat down next to me, and laid her head on my shoulder and started to cry. "Don't cry, Maylee. Someone will find us soon.

"Someone already has!" I heard a voice to the right of me, and looked up to see three men, looking like they had lived their entire lives on these streets. "Look what we have here! A boy and his girl. These two should be good for the business." The man who looked like the leader cracked his knuckles, and the other two did the same. Instinctively, my hand whipped down to Kitsinge's Pokeball, and I pulled it off my belt. "Look," the leader said to the man to his right. "Little twerp has a Pokemon. Thinks it'll protect him. Let's see how he likes Bisharp. The man tossed a Pokeball out onto the ground, and out came a Pokemon that must be Bisharp. I stood up and shook myself off, and tossed Kitsinge out. Both of my Pokemon had a type advantage here- that would make it far easier. Then, I saw the man to the left take out a Pokeball, and threw it on the ground. _Krookodile… oh, you can't be serious._ The man to the right took out a Pokeball and did the same. _Banette… you have to be kidding me! I'm going to die!_ Panicked, I took Riolu's Pokeball.

"Leave those kids alone. Now." I turned, and saw a man, wearing a yellow and black shirt, with electric blue jeans and hair. "Manectric and I have already been around these parts many times. How many times do we need to teach you not to cause trouble?" Manectric's fur bristled with electricity, and I could see a Manectrite in his neck fur.

"Grah… fine. Take the kids." The man turned and ran, and the other two followed him. The man turned to look at me, a grin on his face.

"The name's Ezla. And yours?" Manectric looked at Kitsinge and smiled. Kitsinge hopped over to him and started bouncing around him.

"My name's Flight… this here's Maylee. Maylee, get up." Maylee struggled to her feet and brushed herself off.

"Ezla… the Gym leader! I assume we have to beat you in order to get the Jolt Badge? I'm ready! Let's go!" Maylee grabbed Eevee's Pokeball from her belt and prepared to send her out.

"Whoa. Take it easy, girl. The Pokemon I'm carrying right now would deck your little Eevee in no time flat." Ezla pointed to the six Pokeballs around his waist. "Electivire. Ampharos. Voltric. Magnezone. And Jolteon. Then, there's Manectric here. I'll see you back to the Gym, where you can challenge the Pokemon I use to take on challengers of lower skill levels. Here, take this, though." Ezla held out a Pokeball to Maylee, who took it, looking at it curiously. "It contains the Pokemon Mareep, which evolves into Ampharos. Also, an Ampharosite." Ezla took out a yellow and nazy blue stone, and handed it to Maylee, who took it and looked at it with wonder. "Follow me." Ezla began to wait, and without much choice, we followed him. Eventually, we were led back into downtown Eldrome, and stopped at the front of the Gym. I heard familiar voices.

"Arceus… Where are Maylee and Flight? They disappeared ages ago! Also, where's that Gym leader? I need to give him a little something to remember me and Foaling by." Eve was tapping her foot annoyingly.

"Eve, give it a rest. You're annoying the crap out of me. He'll be back anytime. Go play a game on your X-Pad while you wait." Luca looked around, and brightened when he saw the four of us. "Eve. They're back!" Eve stood back up and waved at us, and we picked up the pace.

"I take it you two are challengers as well? I see I have many challengers to fight today. Flight'll be first. Follow me." Ezla motioned for me to follow. I followed him inside, leaving the other three outside. Ezla lead me up to a platform, hovering in the air slightly with electrified wires on the perimeter. We each took a side, and my hand dropped to Riolu's Pokeball. "The battle is straightforward, but don't let your Pokemon hit the wires. It'll damage them. They have no effect on Electric-type Pokemon, however."

"Hey! Not fair! That means your Pokemon can hit it all they want!" I replied, a bit angry.

"Flight, one of the best things a trainer can know is how to battle in any environment. Show me your moves!" Ezla picked up a Pokeball from his belt, and tapped on a button on what looked like a speaker. Music started playing from it, and I took that as my cue to start. I tossed Riolu's Pokeball onto the ground, and with a small flash, Riolu dropped to the ground, and issued a cry. Ezla tossed a Pokeball onto the ground, and out came a Pokemon I recognized as Electrike. "Electrike. Thundershock." Electrike howled, and a small jolt of electricity hit Riolu, who growled in pain.

"Rgh… Riolu, give him a Low Sweep!" Riolu ran at Electrike and delivered a hook kick to his feet. Electrike hit the ground and yelped. "Must have been a critical hit!" Riolu ran back to me and beamed.

"Riolu! Quick Attack! Don't let up!" Fast as the lightning coursing from the wires, Riolu dashed at Electrike and struck it. Electrike howled in pain. It couldn't be much longer. Riolu dashed back to me, panting.

"Not bad… Electrike, hit him with Thunder." _Thunder?! Please, Arceus, no!_ I winced as the huge bolt of electricity struck Riolu, who cried out in pain and fell to the ground. _Argh... Luca's gonna kill me!_ I strengthened my resolve as I sent out Kitsinge. "If you fall that easily to Electrike, I don't want to see what Flaaffy will do to you.

"Kitsinge. Take him out with Fire Fang." Kitsinge lunged at Electrike, chomping it with flaming fangs. Electrike squealed, and fell on the ground, fainted. _I need a miracle to get victory against Flaaffy, without using Nightnova… wait. What?_ Kitsinge was surrounded in light, a swirling mass of photons surrounding his being. All at once, they vanished, leaving Kitsinge- that isn't Kitsinge. "That's… Searline!" I immediately lit up, and my heart leaped. Kitsinge had evolved- this battle would be a breeze. Searline looked like a more adult Kitsinge, with darker stripes and sharper claws, and more tuft-y fur.

"A Searline… this battle will be difficult. Flaaffy, let's give it our all." Ezla tossed a Pokeball on the ground, and Flaaffy burst out, electricity making its fur glow. "Let's start this off strong with a Electro Ball." Flaaffy gathered electricity in front, then fired it at Searline, who narrowly sidestepped.

"Searline, fire back with a Fire Fang!" Searline danced around the Electro Ball and fired himself at Flaaffy, clamping his jaws around him, jaws burning. Flaaffy shook Searline off angrily, and stomped his foot, sending electricity coursing from his foot.

"Flaaffy. We need to end this quick. Give him another Electro Ball." Flaaffy charged up a sphere of electricity and shot it at Searline again, this time making a direct hit. When the smoke cleared, Searline was struggling to get up, but his eyes still burned with the fire of battle. I could see fear flash in Flaaffy's eyes as Searline shook himself off, leaping to his feet, growling.

"All right, Searline, this should be the end. Let's finish this with another Fire Fang." Searline snarled, and launched himself at Flaaffy and fastened his burning teeth around Flaaffy, who screeched, and as Searline let go, Flaaffy dropped to the ground, unmoving.

"Well… done. You've earned the Jolt Badge. Here, take-"

"Ezla! Ezla! We need you out here- right now!" I heard Juliana's voice, and turned to see her in the doorway.

"Shove the speech, here, take a badge, and happy birthday, you get a TM. Enjoy!" Ezla took off running and skidded to a half beside Juliana.

"Oh, is that you, Flight? And Kitsinge- no, Searline! Come with us." Juliana motioned for me to follow her, and Searline looked at me before we took off running after Juliana. "Flight! Pick up the pace! We don't have much time!" Juliana sped up, and me, Ezla, and Searline were running behind her as fast as we could. Juliana swerved around corners and streets, running here and there, and eventually I heard voices.

"Leave him alone! He has done nothing to any of you!" I heard a man's voice, then a fierce growling. _Aspen!_ I rounded the corner first, and saw Aspen standing over an unconscious Igneo, with a bleeding Pyrugami growling ferociously at four Pokemon I recognized as Raticate, Ferroyal, Absol, and Dusknoir. Without hesitation, Searline snarled and shot himself at Raticate, sinking his teeth into Raticate's shoulder and causing the two to roll away. Within seconds, Searline stood up, blood dripping from his teeth. I never knew Searline had that in him until I realized that when Kitsinge became Searline, he became Dark-type as well. "Flight! And Juliana, you brought help! Ezla, you came too!"

"Ah… I don't have any Pokemon with me, Flight here decked them all..." Ezla scratched his head embarrassingly.

"Well, that's both good and bad. It still means we're outnumbered..." Then, I heard voices.

"They ran this way! I'm sure of it! Pick up the pace, Luca, we may be too late!"

"For Arceus's sake, Eve, calm down! They can more than easily hold their own without us. All the same, I suggest we- oh. Here we are." Luca skidded to a halt, and Eve slammed into him from behind. "Ouch, Eve! Watch it!" Luca's hand dropped to the Pokeball at his waist, and he grinned. "Flight, don't tell me we're late to the party?"

"Never too late, friend! Let's give them hell!" Luca grinned, and took out a Pokeball.

"Arcanine! It's time to tip the scales!" Luca tossed a Pokeball onto the ground, and I was breathless as a massive, regal canine Pokemon came out. I could feel the inferno of power coming from it, and instantly thanked Arceus I wasn't on their side. "What do you think, Flight? There's a shop downtown that sells evolutionary stones! Came in mighty handy!"

"Well done, Flight! Shall we deck these fools?" Luca grinned.

"With pleasure! Let's give them hell! Literally. We're all using Fire-types." Without me issuing a single command, the leader of the men threw up his hands.

"Good mother of Arceus! Take the boy! Just let us live!" The man turned and ran, and the opposing people and Pokemon fled after him. Luca and I high-fived, and laughed.

"Igneo? Are you all right?" I walked over to Igneo and knelt down.

"Yeah, I think so… I'm just shaken up. Larvitar isn't doing so well, though." Igneo handed me Larvitar's Pokeball, and I took it and stood up. Let's get back to… wherever we plan to sleep. I'm sure Ezla can arrange us something." I looked over at Ezla, who nodded. The rest of us walked back together, discussing the day. After a couple more hours of shopping, playing "Let's Find Maylee: Eldrome City Edition", watching my friends challenge Ezla one by one and win, and finding a good hotel, night had fallen. Luca, Maylee, and Igneo were all fast asleep, some looking stupider than others. Eve was still sitting up, looking out the window. I looked over at her.

"Eve… I can see you're still awake. Do you want to go take a walk?" I smiled as I looked at her, and she stood up and looked back at me.

"Sure." Eve hopped over to the door, opened it, and stepped out into the night. I followed her, and she walked to the outskirts of the town, near the forest. There was a path. The two of us looked at each other, and walked down the path in silence, looking at the forest around us. Eventually, we came to a clearing with a small pond in it, much reminiscent of the one we used to go to near Gearbreeze. There was a rock, and I walked over to it, and looked in the hole that was inside. There were two flutes, both looking old and well-used, yet strong.

"Eve… should we take them? It's almost like they were left here for us..." I looked up at her, and Eve looked back at me. We each reached our hands towards a flute. The second we touched ours, at the same time, a blinding flash of light came over the area. I gripped the flute and stepped back, bumping into Eve. After several seconds, the light vanished as quick as it had appeared. I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision, and when I looked up, I fell back. There were two Pokemon hovering in front of us, both which didn't look like normal Pokemon. I took a step back, and the one on the left, which was blue, gestured to me with his hands.

"You want to… come with us?" I looked shocked, and the Pokemon slowly nodded. The one on the right, who was pink, did the same to Eve. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Flight… Eve..." I turned around and saw Juliana standing there, her eyes glowing white.

"Juliana? Do you know who these Pokemon are?" Eve asked, curious. She tilted her head curiously as she awaited her response.

"I've been searching for them for six years, yet have never even seen those two. Flight, Eve… those are the legendary Pokemon, Latios and Latias."


	5. Celestial Encounter

"Latios… and Latias?" I looked at Juliana in wonder. "I've heard of them in legends… but, why us?"

"Perhaps they sensed you needed help in your quest. Clear your mind and listen. They can communicate with you via telepathy, and you can say things back to them. I let my mind clear, and my thoughts dissipate. I sensed something, and focused.

 _Flight… Flight, can you hear me?_

 _I believe I can, yes. Why have you come for me?_ I asked, looking up at Latios.

 _Your journey will be incredibly difficult. You will need to get places across the region in minutes- that's where the Eon Flute you hold in your hand comes in. You can play it almost anywhere, and I'll come in seconds and take you anywhere._

 _That sounds amazing! We can fly pretty much wherever we like? Also, if you're legendary Pokemon… the battles I face will be a breeze!_

 _Calm down, child. Yes, I may have wished to join you, but I don't feel like battling until I'm not going to be a crutch for you to lean on in every battle. Once you have all eight badges, I'll be glad to fight alongside you, but not until then._

 _Oh, all right…_ I smiled and stood up. I walked over to Latios, and sensing a similar conversation had taken place between Eve and Latias, they did the same, then we both turned to look at each other.

 _Dawn is coming, Flight. Shall we take a bit of a flight? Ha-ha, funny, aren't I?_

 _A true comedian, you are, Latios. But yes, I would love a bit of a trip._ I hopped on the back of Latios, and Eve did the same to Latias. A look passed between the two Eon Pokemon, and they lifted into the air.

 _Hold on tight, human. You might get a little sick._ I stabilized myself as Latios did a loop, then shot up into the air. I gripped his wings as he ascended into the air, coming to a gentle rest about forty feet above the ground, then looked as Latias and Eve stopped next to us. Latios started forward again, in a slow glide, and Latias picked up alongside us.

"Ha-ha! Flight, this is amazing!" Eve looked amazingly happy and excited next to me, and together we rode toward Eldrome. I could tell Latios and Latias weren't going a fifth of as fast as they could. I could see the dawn rising in front of us, and Latios and Latias pulled up next to our hotel and lowered themselves to the ground. We hopped off, and I gave Latios a fist-bump.

 _Latios! That was amazing! I could see all of Eldrome!_

 _Child… that's nothing. Wait until we're hundreds of feet in the air. You'll be able to see all of Islaa, with cities bigger than your wildest dreams, towering mountains teeming with strong Pokemon, vast expanses of open sea, and uncharted islands waiting to be explored…_

 _Oh, I can't wait! Where are we going first?_ I asked, awaiting a response.

 _Well… You're going to have to explore the region on foot, first. Islaa isn't my home region, so I don't know my way around this place as well as I should. However, the next logical step is to Brinx Town, located along Brinx River. They were very creative with the names, I know. Brinx Town is one of the oldest towns in Islaa, and I'm sure their library contains a huge wealth of information. Let's go there first._

 _Sounds like a plan. I'll tell the others. Wait here._ I dismounted off of Latios, and walked inside and explained to Luca, Maylee, and Igneo what happened. After all that, we arrived at the western gates of Eldrome. I pulled out my map, and showed the group where we were going, and Latios pointed to a temple to the northeast of us.

 _That's Galaxy Temple. It's a place where a dimensional tunnel exists, connecting Islaa- and Onous- to the other six regions. That's how we got here. The legendary Pokemon Dialga and Palkia slumber there. They say, that if one brings an Eevee, with a special destiny, and places it in the center, the three Sinnoh orbs will react, and the Eevee will undergo a ritual. If the Eevee is deemed worthy, it evolves into the fabled Dragon-type Meteoreon, servant of the gods of creation. Meteoreon is capable of not one, not two, but three Mega Evolutions- each changing its signature move, Meteor Strike, into different types. Its power rivals that of the legendary Pokemon, Torretia and Volatia. Well, enough with Storytime By Latios. We need to get moving, or else we won't reach Brinx Town by nightfall._ Latios gestured for me to put the map away, and I did so. After that, we set off walking at a brisk pace towards Brinx Town. Casually taking turns battling our way through, eventually, we arrived at the gates to Brinx Town. Immediately, something felt off. Something… _smelled_ off.

"Fire!" Maylee screeched. She started running around wildly, until she stopped, realizing the townspeople were looking at her weirdly.

"Don't just stand there, genius! Go and help!" An angry man pointed to a building, where a girl was standing in front of it, facing four men in Team Corona uniforms. She looked like she needed help, her and her Tigterra weren't holding up all that well. I felt someone poking my shoulder. I looked over and saw Igneo.

"Flight. What Pokemon is that?" He pointed at Tigterra, and I pulled out my X-Pad and found Tigterra and let him read.

"Tigterra, the Phototiger Pokemon. It is a white and tan striped tiger who uses the power of the earth as it fights and raises its young, Kiterra." Igneo handed me the X-Pad back, and I stuffed it back in my backpack and ran over to help. I could hear the girl issuing battle commands, and I stopped before sending out Searline.

"Tigterra, Brighttorrent!" I watched as Tigterra raised its two front paws, then slammed them back onto the ground. As he did, a storm of light enveloped and battered the enemy Pokemon. It was a four against one, but it wasn't long before Tigterra would be out.

"Hey! Girl! Do you need any help?" I asked, my hand dropping to Searline's Pokeball. The girl replied.

"I'm not girl! I have a name! My name's Mayva! And yes, I could use a little help, if that wasn't obvious to you!" As she spoke, I looked to see her Tigterra take a painful-looking Night Slash from a Weavile. "Tigterra… argh, I'm down to my last one. Don't just stand there, boy, DO SOMETHING!" Mayva growled as she tossed a Pokeball onto the ground. "Turrsmic, let's show them how it's done!"

"Turrsmic? Flight, help, please." I turned to Igneo and started talking.

"Turrsmic is a living turret Pokemon, a dual Psychic-and-Light-type. It has dual cannons on its hands and it flashed pink and white when shooting from them. Now let me fight. Join in if you wish." I tossed Searline's Pokeball on the ground, and the cat flashed out of it, snarling. "Searline, hit that Weavile with a Fire Fang!" Searline lunged forward, sinking its fangs into Weavile, who howled with pain before falling on the ground.

"Hang on, Flight! Don't start the party without us!" I turned to see Luca and Eve running up behind me. "Sorry we're late! Arcanine, let's show them how I do things!" Luca threw Arcanine's Pokeball into the air, and in a flash of light, Arcanine materialized and dropped to the ground, causing the earth to shake. His eyes were blazing as he let out a ferocious roar. The town fell silent. "What? It's only an Arcanine!"

"Good mother of Arceus… I want to live… put out the fire and let's book it. I don't want to be near one of those things!" as the leader issued the commands, the other three bolted without putting out the fire. "Oh, forget it..." the leader took off after them.

"Cowards… why is everyone so scared of Arcanine?" Luca looked at me curiously until Mayva walked up to us. Long ago, before either of you were born, a man tried to take down Team Corona, and almost won, had he not been killed after killing their leader. The sole Pokemon he used to accomplish it all… was an Arcanine. They're terrified of them."

"Mayva! Are we too late?" I heard a familiar voice behind me and turned to see Dakota, riding Articuno, lowering to the ground. "Oh hey, I remember you kids. And is that Arcanine yours, Flight?"

"No, Arcanine is my partner," Luca said, walking next to Arcanine, who towered over him, giving a friendly growl. Articuno did the same, and I could sense a bond between the two.

"I'm sorry, Mayva… I came as fast as I could. I'm so, so sorry..."

"It's all right, Dakota. You came, and that's what matters. Also, do you think we should put out the-" _Quack quack!_ We turned around to see a proud Auktic standing in front of a smoking, wet library. He had put out the fire.

"Well done, Auktic!" Luca congratulated the penguin Pokemon, and Auktic gave a happy _quack_ in response. "So, Mayva… who are you, exactly?" Luca turned back to Mayva, looking curious.

"I'm the Light-type Elite Four. Probably explains how I know Dakota so well- she's my older sister." Mayva threw a grin Dakota's way, and the two sisters laughed. "The two other Elite Four members, Zekara and Jun, are Psychic- and Fire-type users, respectively, as well as brothers, Jun being the older. Dakota thinks he's super hot!" Mayva said, and laughed.

"I do not!" Dakota said, stomping her foot humorously and glaring at Mayva.

"Oh, stop pretending, Dakota! The way he has his wears his shirt, half open, red hair never combed, always holding that scarlet katana… you're all 'Oh, Jun, notice me! Let's go out together!'" Mayva fell over laughing, and I couldn't help but laugh along, and I could see I wasn't the only one. Everyone nearby, even Latios and Latias, were laughing.

"Okay..." Dakota said, growing hot with embarrassment. "Yeah, I guess I do..." she gave a nervous laugh, before realizing that Articuno was still laughing. "Hey! Not you, too! Just because he has a Moltres on his team doesn't mean I'm getting with him!" Articuno stopped laughing. "Mother of Arceus, people! Relax!" Dakota smiled, and I could tell she was humored. "So, Flight, Eve, and the rest of your group… why have you all come to Brinx Town?" she looked at me, and I looked at Luca.

"Well, we're on our way to Central, and we figured we may as well pay a visit here. Why are you here?" I asked, and looked at her curiously.

"Flight, I live here," Dakota replied humorously. I was born in Arczoic City, far to the north, but my parents moved down here before Mayva was born. My birthplace defined my nature, and that's why I became an Ice-type trainer. That's also the reason Mayva became Light-type. I assume you came for knowledge?" she asked, curious.

"Not especially. We kinda need a place to stay for the night." I looked at her hopefully, and Dakota rolled her eyes, smiled, and started walking. We followed her, obediently, and tried to talk, but Arcanine's massive paw steps drowned out any attempts at conversation. Eventually Luca sighed and tossed Arcanine's Pokeball at it, and it bounced back to Luca's hand, who reattached it to his belt. Latios and Latias were looking at each other and moving their hands. Telepathy, I assumed. I slowed my pace to walk next to Eve, who was looking up at the sun, which was setting.

"Flight… what do you think this journey holds for us? Do you think we'll meet the legendary Pokemon, Torretia and Volatia?" She looked at me with a kind look in her eyes, and I thought for a second.

"I'm not sure… we might." I looked at the band on my wrist. "Though us having these bands might play a crucial role in that and oh look- we're here." Dakota opened the door to a small house, and we all filed inside and sat around a large table.

"Dakota… who have you brought in here? More apprentices of yours? If your father was here, you know he would scold you." Dakota's mother looked like an older version of Mayva, and I assumed Dakota looked like her father.

"What happened to your father?" Luca asked, before Dakota turned around, an angry look in her eyes. "Team Corona killed him, right in front of me. I was nine years old. Care to ask any other careless questions?" she snapped, and Luca took a step back, bumping into me.

"Sorry… I didn't know..." Luca said meekly, and sat down next to me.

"Dakota. There is no reason to get riled up. He didn't mean it in a bad way," her mother said in a soothing voice. "You know being angry won't bring him back. That's why you fight, no? To get justice?" Dakota closed her fists and lowered her head.

"Correct as always, mother… they killed him without need. They did it out of simple cruelty and hatred. What did he do? Tried to make sure you, and the yet-unborn Mayva, would live out of fear. And what did they do… killed him for it. If it wasn't for Articuno, they would have killed us all." Dakota shook her head angrily, and Articuno curled one of her wings around her. "I'll find the man who killed my father, and I'll repay him the favor." She looked up, angry, and sat back down.

"You don't have to kill him, sis. Just give him a lesson he'll remember," Mayva said, brushing her sister's hair.

"Either way, we need to have you five crammed in the upstairs bedroom. It'll be a tight fit, but keep all of your Pokemon inside their Pokeballs and you should be fine." Dakota's mother led us up a narrow staircase until we came to a hallway with three rooms. She led us into the third one, a bedroom with a nice window view. There was a bed and a big fluffy bean-bag. Other than that, we would have to sleep on the floor. "I'll leave you five to sort out sleeping arrangements," Dakota's mother said, then left the room.

"I call the bed!" Eve said immediately, and fell onto the bed, smiling. I rolled my eyes, and I could see Luca doing the same.

"There isn't enough floor space for three people to sleep on the floor, provided someone sleeps in the bean-bag. Two maximum. Someone is going to have to sleep with Eve, and I nominate Flight."

"What? Me? Why?!" I looked at Luca, bewildered.

"I'm sure as hell not sleeping with her. She's all yours," Luca said, and took a step back.

"Whoa. I'm not sure I like what you're inferring here, Luca..." Eve gave him a stern look, but her face was light and she was smiling. "Oh, fine. Flight gets the honor of sleeping with me." Eve smiled, and gestured to a pillow next to her. I sat down and Igneo hopped onto the bean-bag.

"You two get the floor!" he said, smiling, and rolled over in the beanbag. "Eve, a blanket, please… I'll be cold without one." Eve tossed him a blanket with a few small holes in it, and I looked out the window. It was dark outside, and I decided it was time to sleep.

"Let's hit it, everyone. I'm tired as anything." I yawned, and Maylee lied down next to Luca, who I could tell, even in a dark room, was red in the face. I turned the opposite direction from Eve, and was about to fall asleep when I felt a poke at my shoulder. I shook myself and pulled the blanket tighter over me. There was the poking again.

"Flight… I can't sleep..." Eve whispered, and I rolled my eyes.

"Neither can I. I wonder why?" I shifted myself and looked at her. "I was about to go to sleep when I was poked.

"Sorry… I just don't want to be awake alone. Something doesn't feel right, and you know my sense of intuition is rarely wrong." I could detect an undertone of seriousness in her voice.

"All right… if it makes you happy, I'll go take a look around." I rolled my eyes again, and slid onto the floor, and pulled on a shirt. I grabbed Searline's Pokeball and started down the hallway. "Oof!" I said, as I bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" Dakota snapped, and turned back down the hallway. "What are you doing up at this hour, Flight?!" She turned to look at me, and I could see her ice-blue eyes glaring at me.

"Eve thought something was wrong, so I decided to go take a look outside to calm her down and let her sleep easily."

"Same reason for me, except it was Mayva who got me up. Well, two people are better than one. Let's go quell their fears." Dakota started down the stairs, and motioned for me to follow. Once she was in the main room, she stretched, and walked over to Articuno, who was sleeping, and tapped its head. The majestic bird shook its head, and gave a soft growl before standing up and following Dakota out the door. Once outside, I tossed Searline's Pokeball on the ground. His fire illuminated the area, and we used it as a guide as we walked. So far, the town was quiet- too quiet. It was unsettling, and we walked further into town, naturally, towards the library, for some reason. As we neared it, I noticed a figure standing in front of it, and that was no human. It was four legged, and had huge wings. It looked like a horse, though it didn't look like any Rapidash I had ever seen. The creature looked at the library ruins, still faintly smoking, and touched a burned bookshelf with the horn on its head. The horn glowed light blue and the shelf was encased in ice, and stood back up by itself. I watched in wonder as the creature did the same for each other shelf. I called Searline into its Pokeball, and yet I could still feel something glowing. I looked down and saw that my Moon Band was faintly glowing a light blue, the same color as the creature's horn. Knowing what I had to do, I stepped out and put myself in full view of the creature.

"Flight! What are you doing?!" Dakota hissed at me, and furiously motioned for me to get down, but it was too late- the creature had already noticed me. It started walking towards me, and as it got closer, my Moon Band started to shine brighter. It stopped about ten paces from me, and lowered its head. I took a few steps toward it, and held out my hand. I could feel Dakota and Articuno watching me. The creature took a step forward, and again lowered its head. I reached up and felt its horn, and felt a groove in it. _Should I place the Moon Band here?_ I thought to myself. _That's what it seems to be telling me to do, after all._ I slid the Moon Band onto the creature's horn, and the entire Pokemon started glowing light blue. As I watched in wonder, it began to be encased in rainbow ice, as frozen snowflakes swirled around it at intense speeds. With a loud neigh, the animal burst from the ice, then slammed into the ground. It looked completely different. Its wings were frozen over, and its body had complex patterns and were embedded with icicles and crystals. Its tail had turned into something that looked like a generator, and it looked at me with eyes as blue as ice, yet warm and thankful. Instantly, without knowing anything about it, its name popped into my head.

 _Volatia._


	6. Jun's Tragedy

I looked at Volatia in awe. This was the Pegasus of legend, Volatia, whose powers of ice were the greatest of all Pokemon, surpassing even Kyurem, legendary ice dragon of Unova. It lowered its head again, and the Moon Band slid off of it into my hand. The moon emblem on it now glowed light blue. Volatia dipped her head to me, then turned and took off running before jumping into the air and flying away. As I watched in wonder, I felt the air growing hot behind me, and I turned to see a man, with a smaller boy, riding a fiery bird Pokemon that looked like a Fire-type version of Articuno. Dakota jumped up and waved her hands, and Articuno raised her head.

"Jun!" Dakota jumped in the air.

"Calm down. I can hear and see you fine." Without warning, he slid off one side of Moltres and dropped some forty-ish feet to the ground, without making a sound. A sword dropped down and stuck into the ground parallel to him, and hi picked it up out of the ground. His red hair waved in the wind, as did his torn shirt. I hate to give it to Dakota, but I can see why she's into him. He picked up the sword, katana, Mayva had called it, and pointed it at me. "You. Boy. You're the reason Volatia, came, no?"

"Um… yes… I suppose I am..." I couldn't think with that katana pointed at me.

"Hey! Jun! Can you get Moltres to lower down a little bit?" I could hear a boy shouting from up on Moltres. I looked up and saw a boy, a couple years younger than me, wearing torn purple robes. "Oh, wait. Never mind." As I watched, he hopped off of Moltres and… _floated_ down to the ground to stand beside Jun.

"You can float. How many times do you forget that?" Jun asked the boy, who looked up and grinned.

"Dakota. While we're here. Can we stop at your house?" Jun put his katana down by his waist and looked at her.

"Uhh… yeah, sure! No problem!" Dakota replied nervously before leaning over and whispering something to me. "Am I saying the right things?" I stood on my toes and replied.

"I don't know! I'm awful at this stuff!" I turned around and looked at Jun, and the boy, who were following Dakota back to her house. I ran after them. As Dakota opened the door, I saw her other standing there, tapping her foot.

"Dakota… we don't have any room for anyone else. Who did you bring with you- oh. Never mind." her mother broke off as the two boys walked in, and sat down at the table. As she spoke, I heard someone coming down the stairs, and saw Mayva, dress streaming out behind her. She skidded to a halt and tossed herself into a chair next to the boy in the purple robes. She gave him a high-five, and Dakota sat in the fourth, and final chair at the table. All four of them looked up at me, and Dakota's mother applauded. "I haven't seen you four together in the longest time! Are you going to do your special introductions again?"

"Sure. Why not?" Mayva said, then stood up. "I'm Mayva! I'm the first of the Elite Four, and I use Fairy-type Pokemon! I was born here, and love this town, and my favorite Pokemon, Sylveon!"As she sat down, the boy in the purple robes stood up.

"I'm Zekara. I'm the second of the Elite Four, and I use Ghost-type Pokemon. I was born in Necrozia City, and have become one with the spirits through countless hours of training." He crossed his arms, and started to float, before releasing his arms and dropping back down. As he sat down, Dakota stood up.

"I'm Dakota, as you know. I'm the third of the Elite Four, and I use Ice-type Pokemon. I was born in Arczoic Town, and I travel the region with my five partners, protecting them from Team Corona as best I can." Dakota sat down, and gestured to Jun.

"I'm Jun. I'm the last of the Elite Four, and I use Fire-type Pokemon. I was born of the volcano, in Volcrux Town, and I fight for the hope that one day, I will see my beloved again." Jun sat down and picked up his katana. As he did, I heard footsteps and turned to see Maylee walking down the stairs.

"Hello, good morning, everyone," she said, and sat down in a small chair next to me. Most of the people in the room smiled at her, and I saw Zekara grin. I looked around, and saw Jun was looking at her, his face ghostly white.

"Jun… are you all right?" I asked, as the room fell silent, and he stood up, looking at her.

"Those eyes… the way you carry yourself, the way you sit… you're just like her..." his face went ghostly white, and he sat down, shuddering.

"Dakota. What's up with him?" I asked, but she wasn't listening to me. She was fixed on Jun.

"Are you thinking about Nathia again?" Dakota looked at him, and he nodded his head slowly. "You may as well tell them… they'll figure out eventually. Put them at rest." Jun slowly stood up, and leaned against the wall, and started to speak.

"When I was born, in Volcrux Town, I was one of the last of an ancient race of samurai who had been born and trained in the volcano. There was one other with me… a girl, her name Nathia. If I was a human volcano, she was a human cherry blossom. Beautiful, carefree, gentle, and caring. I grew to love her with all my heart, until I found out she didn't love me back… her heart longed to be with one of he own gender. Much like you." Jun pointed his katana at Maylee.

"Wait… how did you know that?" Maylee asked, folding her arms defensively.

"Just by looking at you. I can tell a lot of people by barely knowing them. As I was saying… I loved her, but she didn't truly love me back. It didn't bother me, I still longed for her. Then, one day, five years ago… those creatures that call themselves Team Corona found out she was how she was. They took her from me… I couldn't do anything about it. I was powerless to watch as the one I love was taken from me. I vowed I would get her back, and that's the reason I'm part of the Elite Four. I want to get as strong as possible… so, one day, I'll see her again." Jun shook his head as he sat down. Dakota put a hand on his shoulder, and he sighed. He looked up at me, and smiled slightly. "Take your opportunity while you have it, Flight. She may be gone tomorrow, and it's only thanks to us four she's here."

"Huh? What do you four have to do with me?" I asked, dumbfounded. Maylee looked at me, and shrugged.

"We're the only reason every aspect of your lives isn't controlled by Team Corona, genius!" Zekara laughed. "The four of us are the only things standing between Team Corona and the region entirely enslaved." he grinned, and looked at Mayva, who did as well.

"It's true. We're the reason you're here," Dakota said, looking up at me. "Though I know I shouldn't keep you here. The next Pokemon Gym is in Coastcove City. You'll like it there, the city is beautiful. It's also Water-type. Be cautious, Flight." After an hour or so of eating and saying good-bye, me, Luca, Eve, Maylee, and Igneo were gathered outside, accompanied by Latios and Latias.

"Is everyone ready to go?" I asked, looking around the group, and saw everyone nodding their heads. I turned, and started walking the south trail out of Brinx Town, into the forest, but was stopped by someone calling my name.

"Flight! Hey, wait up!" I turned to see Zekara running after us. "I'm going with you. I haven't traveled the region yet, and I assume you're going to need someone to watch your backs that knows their way around a fight."

"Sure, Zekara, you can come. Now, let's be off." I turned, and started walking down the winding path to the forest. I started noticing the group of my mood change as the forest drew damp and darker, and by extension, a lot scarier-looking. I kept glancing over my shoulder, and suddenly I felt something touch my shoulder. "GAH!" I shrieked, and flew forward. I heard laughter behind me.

"Mother of Arceus, Flight, grow a pair already! There's nothing to be scared of!" I could hear Zekara laughing, and I got up and glared at him furiously.

"Hey! I'm not the one who isn't scared of anything!" I shook myself off, and glared at him again. Zekara looked down, and smiled.

"Actually… there is one thing that terrifies me beyond human comprehension. But let's keep walking." Zekara took the lead, and I was grateful as the forest lightened eventually cleared. As we walked out into the wide plains, Zekara threw his arms open. "Welcome to Coastcove City, everyone!" I looked in front of me.

"Zekara. There's nothing here." I pointed to the clearing in front of us, and the rest of the group nodded.

"Oh! Sorry. Follow me." Zekara started running to the shore. We followed him, and as he reached the shore, he turned and started running along it. As we followed, the ground started to dip down, and started to… _open up…?_ I stared in awe as I watched a giant gap grow between the ground and the hill above it, and I saw… houses in between. A city. _This must be Coastcove!_ I walked behind Zekara into the city, and as I looked at it from the outside, it was like I was looking at the inside of a burrito that had nothing in the top 2/3. The city was built underneath an overhand under a hill, and was a nice sight to see. We filed into the city, and the first thing I saw was someone running from a house to another, panicking and yelling. I couldn't make it out. Zekara put his hand out, and we stopped behind him. "Get your Pokeballs out. There might be trouble." Zekara's hand whipped down to his waist, and he grabbed a Pokeball. "Banette. Get out here." A flash of light, and Banette materialized. Each of us, in turn grabbed a Pokeball, and ran after Zekara into the city. The entire place was eerily quiet, and as we strained our ears, we could hear the voice of a single man speaking out.

"Zekara. What do we do?" I looked at Zekara, and he shushed me and waved us behind him.

"Single file. Behind me. Make a noise, I'll kill you where you stand." I could tell Zekara was being dead serious, so the rest of us formed a line behind him. "Here in Coastcove, Team Corona has been carrying out their executions by a court system and then drowning them in the sea with anchors tied to their ankles. This is one of them, and I'm wanted by them. Make a sound, I'll see you to your graves." he motioned for us to slowly advance behind him, and we did so, ever so slowly walking forward until Zekara bumped into someone, and hit the ground. "Who… Jun?!" I looked up, and saw the now-familiar samurai with his head fixed on the scene he was hiding from, looking on.

"Zekara. It's… her. Look." Jun flicked his katana towards the arena, and I could see a single girl, wearing tattered pink-and-green robes, tied to a stake. Jun's voice was unusually taut, and I couldn't figure out why he was so tense until I remembered what he told me this morning.

"Jun," I asked. "Is that Nathia…?" I looked at him, and he looked back, nodding slowly.

"Perceptive, Flight. Yes, that is Nathia. I could tell… the outfit she wears is unlike any other in this land. Only she bears the cherry-blossom robes of her homeland. Now, boy… listen to him speak." I leaned next to Jun and strained my ears, and I could hear the man speaking.

"This woman… a disgrace to her kind… not worth the air she breathes… she must be killed now… a fool for loving her own gender…" I had enough of the man's cruel speech, and I could tell Jun was fed up with it too. He slowly started to rise, and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jun. If you try to do something now… they'll kill her before you can reach her."

"They'll kill her anyways!"  
"But… at least if we wait and try to get closer, we have more of a chance of getting her out alive."  
"Fair point… lead the way, Flight."

"Oh, uh… all right..." I chose a path that led around the arena and almost to the clearing where Nathia was being held. I waved the group behind me, and I turned to Jun. "All right, here's the plan. We're going to-"

"Now! Let the creature die!" I turned my head and watched in horror as a light steel cannon, with light pulsing through its corners, burst out of the ground, and started gathering light. I could tell the blast it would deliver to her would be fatal. Without warning, Jun exploded out, running for the cannon.

"Nathia! No!" Seeing his lead, Zekara, with Banette at his side, commanded a Shadow Ball with deadly precision that took out a guard trying to wrestle Jun to the ground. He leaped up, and stuck his katana into another, sliding it out into yet another, but… it wouldn't prove enough. He gave another yell, and dove in front of the cannon, but everything went silent as I heard three words from above me.

"Reshiram. Fusion Flare." I looked up, and saw a pure-white dragon, who shot a sphere of flame at the cannon, demolishing the thing and dissipating the energy into the air. The majestic dragon dropped to the ground, making the earth shake, and a figure stepped off of it, and landed on the ground. He brushed his light green hair behind him, and re-aligned the cube necklace he had on his neck. He took off his black-and-gray hat, and looked directly at me. "Flight… Have we met before?"

"Who are you?" I asked, though not suspiciously, more like in wonder.

"Perhaps your friend can tell you my identity," he said, gesturing behind me, where Luca stepped out, looking at him.

"My… father? Is that you?" Luca looked up at the man, and the name came to me. _N._ This was the hero of Unova, who befriended the legendary Pokemon Reshiram and traveled the world, seeking something.

"Yes. It's me. I've been looking for you ever since I left you in the care of your older sister when you were five. But now… I've come for a different reason. Saving Nathia was only one reason. I need to find Zekrom, and Kyurem… and call forth Neoram. I'll need his power to stop whatever people are controlling this region."

"Team Corona?"

"Yes. Them. Now, can you introduce me to your friends?" N turned and looked at each of us, and gestured to Luca to begin the introductions.

"This is Flight," Luca said, gesturing to me. "He seems like, out of all of us, the 'chosen one'… the band on his wrist can call forth Volatia. The next one over is Eve. She's Flight's closest friend, and she possesses the band which can summon Torretia. This is Maylee. She's… lesbian, and was abused and beaten as a child for being different. She's also a bit cute. This is Igneo, a boy we met a couple weeks ago. He's the Mega Evolution successor."

"They all seem like nice people. Especially the cute girl." N pointed at Maylee, who was staring off into space. "She seems to have a big heart." Luca laughed a bit, and N continued to speak. "I assume you are on your way to get all the badges, and whatnot?" Luca nodded. "I'll be here in this region if you ever need anything. I'll be staying with Juliana for a while." I looked up from where I was standing to see Jun kneeling on the ground next to Nathia. She was looking up at him weakly.

"Jun… You did end up saving me, like you promised. I'm glad..." she closed her eyes, and laid her head back on the ground.

"No. Nathia. Don't leave me. Not yet. If you're going to go… before you do… marry me. Just… say it." I could see tears starting to well at Jun's eyes.

"Jun… you know how I am..." I could hear her voice growing weaker.

"I know. It doesn't matter to me. Just… don't leave this world without saying yes." Tears were starting to fall from his eyes, staining the ground around him.

"Ah… all right. I will. Before I… die… Jun… I agree to be your wife… in my death… I do love you, and even when… I'm gone… don't forget that… good-bye, Jun." Nathia coughed, weakly, then went limp in Jun's arms. He burst into tears, and I could feel the emotion coming off him in waves that threatened to carry me off my feet. Slowly, he laid Nathia on the ground, brushing her hair behind her head and standing up. As he turned around, I could see the Team Corona official who was in charge of the execution stand up and start to run. Zekara stuck out his foot and tripped him, sending him face-down into the dirt. Jun walked over to the man, and looked up at us.

"Look away. Now." The last thing I saw was Jun's katana being drawn from the wrap on his waist, and then the man's screeches, before going silent. "That's just a tiny percent of the repayment for taking my beloved from me. I will find every last one of you, and the day each of you see me… will be the last day you spend in this life." Jun turned back to me, and walked over to us.

"Jun… I'm so sorry you lost her..." I put a hand on his shoulder, and the rest of the group was silent and somber.

"That I lost her… I can't let the grief of not being able to save her overcome me. I will stand by you, to my death, and until the day I see her again… and make sure you, in your quest, do not fail. Let's keep on going."


	7. The Book's Secret

I absentmindedly played with Eve's hair while her head was laid on my lap. She was lazily flipping through channels, and I could sense she was close to falling asleep. After the loss of Nathia earlier today, all of us had rented a big hotel room and planned to spend the next couple days recovering from the restless journey over the past three weeks. Eve was lying on top of me, watching TV. Luca was talking to Maylee, who had her head resting on his shoulder. Igneo was snoring softly on a chair. Mayva and Zekara were discussing who knows what at a table. Dakota and Jun were sitting, propped up on each other's backs. Dakota was reading a book, and Jun was polishing his katana. I could sense just about everyone in the room were close to falling asleep, and I could already here Eve start to snore. As I took the remote out of her hand and began to flip the channels, suddenly, there was a loud beeping from the TV that threw everyone up, followed by a woman's voice speaking loudly.

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled programs to bring you a breaking new alert. A group of Alphist extremists have bombed Shinesky City, killing over a hundred, and have taken four women hostage from across the region. Cassia Rhine, daughter of the Shinesky mayor, Jenna Lukas, a Team Corona officer in the government branch, Twiel Mays, a college student at the pristine Central City University, and Lillian Alma, a factory worker from Gearbreeze Town. If any informa-" I clicked the TV off and slammed the remote down, causing Maylee to jump.

"Alphist…?" Igneo asked, looking around. Dakota spoke.

"The Alphists are a group of people who worship the Pokemon Arceus, who they believe to be the creator of the universe. Several years ago, when Jun and I were very young, they waged a religious war against the Arkals, or those who worship the Pokemon Arkega, the deity of Islaa. They fought over who was the single true deity, and though the Arkals won, the Alphists were far from defeated, and instead, went into hiding. I guess they're back now, which means more trouble for us. We're going to have to take them on. You five stay here."

"Ahem?" I asked. "Lillian Alma? That's my mother. We're going with you." Luca nodded his head in agreement, and stood beside me.

"Very well. Jun, will you allow it?" Dakota looked at Jun, who nodded his head.

"I see no reason why they can't. Though, this will be incredibly dangerous, and I heavily suggest we pass on our weapons to them. All you three still carry yours, no?" he looked at Dakota, Zekara, and Mayva in turn, who all nodded. "Dakota, you give yours to Eve. Zekara, yours to Luca. Mayva, yours to Maylee." They each walked to their respective person, and Mayva was the first to speak.

"Maylee." she took, out of her purse, a dagger, and handed it to Maylee. "This dagger is filled with a deadly poison that secretes out of the tip when you press the small button on the side in. Even the lightest scratch can kill the strongest man five times over. The poison will, however, regenerate over time." Mayva passed the dagger to Maylee, who turned it over in her hands and practiced a few swipes. Then, Zekara reached into his bag and pulled out a slingshot and a pouch.

"These stones will not only damage an enemy, but will also provide a myriad of different effects, depending on the emotions in your body. For example, fear will cause paralysis, hatred will cause flames, and sadness will cause numbness. The stones are imbued with a magical power, and will return to the bag five minutes after being shot." Luca took the slingshot and pouch, and slid them into his pocket. Dakota walked up to Eve, with a pouch of her own, and handed it to Eve, who took it.

"Inside here are a weapon known as shuriken. They're small throwing stars that are sealed with the power of winter. Regularly, throwing them will cause no additional effects, but depending on the danger around you, they will increase in ice power, going from chilling the enemy to turning them completely to ice. Also, they'll feel colder when you touch them. Temperature has no effect on them." Finally, Jun walked up to me and slid his katana out of his wrap, and passed it to me. I took it by the hilt and looked at it. It was glowing with fire energy.

"This katana, as you know, has the power of fire sealed within it. The flames come forth with every slice and hit, dealing additional hurt and leaving burns. With a powerful enough attack, the katana can roast your enemy alive." I turned the katana over in my hand, and did an experimental swipe with it. The sword blazed with flames. In turn, the four looked back at us, and Jun continued to speak, addressing all of us. "These weapons, powerful as they may seem, will, with repeated use, start to drain your life energy, making you temporarily weaker. Light use, and you will see no change. Use them for anything and everything, you'll start to see signs. Now… let's go rescue those people." Dakota clicked off the TV, and following a "Great, break time's over," from Luca, we all filed out of the house and gathering in a circle.

"Okay, team, we need to get to Shinesky. That's most likely where the women are being held, and I have a good idea of where they are. Mayva, you spent two years in Shinesky, right?" Mayva nodded, and Dakota continued speaking. "The fastest way there is to ride Latios and Latias back and forth, as at top speed, those two can finish the trip in a few minutes, whereas on foot it would take us hours." I looked at Latios, and he nodded approvingly. "All right. Let's get on with this." Eve and I mounted Latias and Latios respectively, and the pair took off into the sky. Hardly two minutes later, the two touched down in front of Shinesky. We sat down and waited while Latios and Latias brought the rest of the group over. Igneo was the last to arrive. Once everyone was here, I turned and looked at Shinesky and _oh my Arceus that place is massive._ Shinesky was absolutely huge- in the day, it must be a glittering metropolis. It's population was well over a hundred thousand, and it would be impossible to cover the entire city on foot, even if we ran. However… there was an eerie quiet to the city, one that didn't sit well with me. I drew my new katana, and pulled Searline's Pokeball from my belt, and looked at Mayva to lead us, which she did.

"Stay close to me. I'm almost positive I know where they are. I once went undercover on this sort of stuff." Mayva led us through alleys and dark streets, even darker in the late hours of the night. Eventually, we came to a small shack near the edge of town, deep in the rundown sector of the city. Mayva pulled a Pokeball from her purse, and slowly pulled the door open. The waved the rest of us in, then shut it behind her. I slashed my katana at the air, and as it burst into flames, it illuminated the room and allowed us to get a good look around. The walls were peeling and rotting, water dripped from the roof, and it didn't look like the place any human would want to set foot into. Dreading each step, Mayva lead us deeper underground. There was a stairway underground, and I heard it creak each time one of us placed our foot down. Eventually, we came to an opening, a large-ish room with two doors, one right in front and one to the left. As we all fell silent, I couldn't hear anything. Then, I heard some footsteps. Mayva and Luca each tested a door, and Luca's door, the one to the left, opened, whereas Mayva's was bolted shut. Growling, she turned and followed the rest of us through the open door, which Luca shut behind us.

"Everyone, keep close to me," Jun said, and we walked down the narrow hallway, where all light was gone. As we progressed deeper down the corridor, I could hear more noises. Men chanting, footsteps, a loud crying, and what sounded like the cracking of a whip. We came to a door, and I tried the lock. Nothing. The men's voices were louder now, and I could sense they were behind the door. I silently motioned for Jun to stand beside me, and together, we gave a massive shove, and the door cracked and slammed to the floor. Light flooded us, and the nine of us walked into the room, tense, Pokeballs at the ready.

"We have guests. Who are you, and why do you so rudely enter into our domain?" the man looked at me calmly, smiling a bit, which only enraged me more. "Do you have some business with us?"

"I want my mother back. Those four women you took… one of them was my mother." I lowered my katana hand, but kept Searline's Pokeball at the ready.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," the man said, still with that same small smile that made me want to slice his head clean off. Just then, I heard another loud, feminine screech from another nearby room. "Oh, them. Right. Is that any of your business?"

"Yes, it is. I already told you, one of them's my mother. Give her back… now." I slowly raised my katana hand, and the man laughed a bit.

"Don't make threats you aren't prepared to back up, foolish boy. I don't care how many friends you have with you, I'll still have your head off in an hour's time if you interfere." he calmly stood up, and took a Pokeball from his waist. I looked over at Jun, who nodded as the other men in the room, wearing a similar gray-red uniform, stood up and each took Pokeballs from their waist. We were badly outnumbered, and even with the Elite Four here, this would still be difficult.

"Flight. It's time to fight. Let's begin." Jun threw a Pokeball at the ground, and engaged three opposing men with his Ninetales. All around me, battles began, and I found myself facing the leader. Chuckling darkly, the man threw a Pokeball at the ground, which opened up into the Pokemon Weavile. I flicked Searline's Pokeball at the floor, and he burst out of it, snarling. I already had a solid advantage, type-wise. As I watched the battles around me, I almost missed the man issuing a command to his Weavile.

"Weavile! Night Slash!" the move was a poor choice. Searline had a resistance to Dark-type moves. Despite being in pain, Searline shook the move off.

"Searline. Hit him with a Fire Fang," I commanded, and Searline leaped at Weavile, fastening his flaming fangs into Weavile before he screeched and threw Searline off, then prepared to strike.

"Allright, Weavile, Give him an Ice Punch." Weavile's fist froze as he slammed it into Searline with a powerful punch, but again, the move wasn't very effective, and Searline shook off the ice clinging to his fur, then stood back up.

"Searline, end it with another Fire Fang!" as I issued the command, Searline lunged at Weavile, sinking his teeth into Weavile and causing the creature to go limp. The man growled angrily, and sent Weavile back to his Pokeball, before grabbing the second one from his belt and throwing it down. My heart sank when I saw the Pokemon Hydregion, and knew there was absolutely no way Searline was coming out of this alive.

"Hydregion. Dragon Pulse." I winced as a shriek of pain came from Searline as he was slammed back into a wall, then falling to the floor, fainted. Luca tossed an angry glace at me, and I shrugged helplessly before pulling Riolu's Pokeball from my belt and tossing if out in front of me. _I've got one chance to get this right…_

"Riolu! Force Palm!" I crossed my fingers as the punch connected, and I grinned as I saw waves of paralysis spread over Hydregion's body, and seeing the massive dragon struggle against the paralysis, commanded Force Palm after Force Palm, striking Hydregion hard and fast until it roared in pain and fell to the ground, fainted. The man put his hands up, a panicked look on his face.

"I give up! You win! Just let us leave!" the man rapidly ushered the others dressed like him out the way our group had came in, and left the rest of us just standing there, looking around. I looked at Jun, and he shrugged.

"Well… let's go take a look around this place." Jun assembled three teams of three, and we each took one of the three doors. Maylee and Zekara were with me, and we pushed open the central door. There were shelves packed to the brim with all sorts of… I guess the only word for it was 'treasure', as well as piles of it on the floor.

"To the victors, go the spoils! Aha!" Zekara jumped over to one of the shelves and started stuffing his pockets with all sorts of gold and diamond things. I happily looted the shelves on the other side of the room, listening to Zekara counting coins and Maylee putting on all sorts of expensive jewelry. There were all sorts of items here… gold coins, jewelry, diamonds, gemstones… as well as three orbs that each glowed, blue, pink, and purple. I put them into my backpack, and continued looting. "Flight! Maylee! Look at all this! We're rich! We're set! I can finally afford to ask Mayva out to- crap, there went that secret..." Zekara nervously scratched his head and turned back to the shelves, cramming every pocket to the brim with diamonds, pearls, and rare items. However, at the far end of the room was a single chest, studded with emeralds, sapphires, and rubies. I walked over to the chest and pushed it open. Inside were several pieces of diamond jewelry, a Master Ball, a weird blue flute, a wristband that looked similar to my Moon Band, and… a book. A dusty, old book. I picked it up and looked at Zekara and Maylee.

"Flight, open it. Let's see what it says. It could be important," she said, and obediently, I cracked open the book, and read the words on the inside page.

 _My Life, Part Three, by Helio -_

 _August 26, 208X_

 _Today brings more troubles from the Elite Four. Not to mention… one of them has taken interest in a little samurai boy from Volcrux Town. That must be the boy who will be Nova's successor. As for Aurora… someone to carry on the Ice-type Elite Four title might be harder to come by. There's one thing I can relish. I'll soon get those two taken care of. The little girl who lives with the samurai boy… her name, Nathia. I'll kill her first… she's one of the weird ones. There's a new Gym leader, I believe he's in Eldrome. Can't recall his name. My wife has given birth to a child this afternoon. However, as is the tradition in my family, we couldn't think up a name for the future King of Team Corona. Going by the traditional names set forth, none of them have seemed to fit the future King. Her and I have tossed many ideas back and forth. Lance… no. He's that guy from Johto. Can't name the boy Lance. We're going to have to think of something else… hang on. There's a Talonflame taking flight out the window. The creature looks majestic, taking flight like that… there. There's the name. The infant baby boy… the future King, his name… will be Flight. Flight Lukas Alma._

 _Journal entry ends_

I closed the book, a cold sweat breaking out, and Maylee looked at me, a look of pure, unfiltered terror in her eyes.

"You… you're the future King of Team Corona?!"


	8. Shinesky's Dark Side

As we emerged from the underground Alphist hideout, I was covered in a cold, uneasy sweat that made me shiver. Eve put a hand on my shoulder, and I looked over at her.

"Flight. Relax. Just because we know you're Helio's son, doesn't mean you're suddenly super evil. We aren't gonna suddenly think you're Dempha incarnate." Eve smiled at me, and I felt a bit of the malice towards me stop. Her choice of words made me shudder… Dempha, the Pokemon formed of pure hatred and anger, the demon that slept below the land, with the power to tear you, and any memory and trace of you, from this realm of existence and banish you to the darkest, most horrible parts of hell, where only the light of Arkega could save you. Arkega is the angel Pokemon, the counterpart to Dempha, and the two have been at odds since before time began. The power in those two Pokemon is greater than the rest of them put together. I stepped out into the cool night air and looked back at Eve.

"Still… Maylee's still looking at me funny. I'm sure she suspects something of me, now that we know my real parentage." I shook my head sadly, and I could sense Eve's sadness at my current conflict. She held my hand as we walked back to the hotel, and that small gesture from her made me feel a little happier. Back at the hotel room, Jun clicked the lock on the door, and pushed it open. Our group streamed gratefully into the room, and slumped down onto whatever object we could put ourselves on. Jun stood up and addressed the group.

"Well, team, it's time we take a load off. We've been working ourselves to the bone, and we could use a couple days' rest before we set off to Central. Let's just take a day or two and enjoy Shinesky, maybe do some shopping or challenge the Gym. Meeting dismissed." Jun waved his hand in dismissal, and we all started doing various tasks. Igneo booked it to the bathroom, Maylee started reading a magazine, and Eve pulled out her X-Pad and, wordlessly, Luca got up and turned on the TV. Eve pulled out a cable and a small electronic box, and hooked it up to the TV. She pressed a button on the front, and the little button changed from red to blue, and the TV flashed to life. Luca sat down next to her, and appeared to be using his X-Pad to control the TV.

"Eve. What are you two doing?" I asked.

"Luca brought with him an old video game console, and at a store, he bought an old game for it that was on sale. We're playing it right now." when I looked back up, the screen had changed to reveal a bunch of characters, only a handful I recognized. There were some Pokemon in the center that appeared to be playable characters, and I recognized Lucario, Pikachu, and Charizard. Eve scrolled over and selected a girl with blue hair, wielding a sword, and Luca scrolled down and right, and opened up a different menu with another set of characters, and selected a gold-and-red sword-wielding character. Another menu opened, and Luca scrolled over and selected what I assumed to be the stage. It was called "Battlefield." The screen opened to the fighting field, and after a three-second countdown, the two character rushed each other, leaping up into the air and using sword attacks. Eve and Luca's hands were all over their X-Pads, inputting rapid controls with high precision. I watched as the two characters moved across the battlefield, getting hit after hit, until Luca's character wound up for an overhand strike and sent Eve's character flying away. Eve dropped her controller and smiled. "Good game, Luca. You always win, somehow." Luca shrugged and laughed.

"Call it more training. You surpass me in the raw talent category, but I've just practiced more. Again, tomorrow?"

"Of course." Luca turned off the mysterious console and put it back in his backpack. After Luca had won, the name of the character had popped up on the screen. "Roy", it read. I'm guessing the gold-and-red sword-wielder's name was Roy. After about an hour of reading news on my X-Pad and talking to Eve, I turned and looked at her.

"Hey, Eve. There's been something I've been meaning to ask you." Eve turned her head over and looked at me.

"Uh huh? What is it?" I scratched the back of my head and looked around nervously before responding.

"Um… sometime tomorrow… perhaps late in the day… do you want to go to dinner with me?" I looked down nervously.

"Are you… asking me out?" Eve asked, looking at me.

"I guess I am, yeah… I just kinda want to..."

"Of course I'll go! It'll be lots of fun!" she smiled at me and hugged me, and then reached up and clicked off the lamp before resting her head on my chest. It wasn't long before we fell asleep. Many hours later, I opened my eyes to a light, shining into the room. I put my jacket over Eve's eyes as to not wake her, and she made a "Mmmm" sound, and turned over. I was about to fall back asleep when the light hit me again, and I angrily resigned myself to sitting, waiting for people to wake up. Some of the group had already cleared out. Luca and Maylee were nowhere to be found, neither were Jun or Dakota. I assumed they had all gone out as a group. Igneo was passed out in a chair. Mayva was sleeping on a bean-bag, and Zekara was lying awkwardly next to her. The way those two were sharing the bean-bag was the way a married couple would share a bed. I laughed a bit, and Eve raised her head and looked at me drowsily. "Flight… I didn't have a good dream." I looked down at her and spoke.

"Well, what was it about?" Eve looked up, then started to speak.

"I was looking at a destroyed, deserted land… long forgone by generations. There were three people, a boy with brown hair, wearing torn clothes, another, taller boy, wearing tattered robe's looking like Luca's, and a girl with snow-white hair, wearing a pink trenchcoat and leggings. They were walking through the barren place, looking like they were searching for… something. What, I don't know." Eve stood up and shook herself off. About the same time, Igneo stood up and rubbed his eyes.

"Flight… where are we off to today?" Igneo looked over at me, and I shrugged.

"I don't know. Let's just wander around. Maybe look for a restaurant for tonight." I looked over at Eve, and she smiled at me. I opened the door and waved Eve out of it, and followed behind. I stopped and waited while Igneo locked up. The three of us set off, walking down whichever street we pleased.

"Oh! Flight, a stone store! I'll just be a minute." Igneo dashed inside the stone store, and I could see him going from case to case looking at all the brightly colored, and probably expensive stones, and I cringed as I saw him pick up several and run to go pay for them. He walked back out and held out the stones. "Aren't they awesome?" he asked, and smiled.

"Igneo… how much did those cost…?" I looked at him apprehensively, and he replied "2000P, or so." I breathed a sigh of relief and waved for us to continue walking. I rounded a corner, and Eve's eyes lit up.

"X-Pad accessory store! I'll be riiiiight back!" she pushed open the store door, and started looking at all the stuff on the shelves. I watched her pick up item after item, and eventually walked over and paid for them, then walked back out. "Want to see what I got?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess." Eve held open the bag, and started taking out each item individually.

"This one is a cute case with flowers." I watched as Eve took out her X-Pad and snapped on the case. It fit perfectly, no surprise. She reached into the bag and pulled out a black box that I recognized from the night before. "This is a Nplayer. Why it's called that, I dunno. You plug it in to your TV and connect your X-Pad to it, and you can play all sorts of old video games on it. You know, the ones released several decades ago?" she handed me the box, and I turned it over in my hands. "They've reformatted all the old games to work on these things. I bought three." she reached into the bag and pulled out three small game cases. I read the titles aloud.

"The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Super Mario Galaxy, and EarthBound. Why those three?" I handed her back the three games.

"The store guy said they were really good, and all were on sale. I can't wait to get back and play them. Also, there's this last thing." Eve pulled out a small case that looked similar to the other three, yet way different. The title read "Smogon: The Ultimate Pokemon." I handed the case back to her. "It's an interactive program based on a long-dead Pokemon training thing. It's supposed to help you train your Pokemon to their full potential." she stuffed everything back into the bag, and we resumed walking. I didn't even want to ask her how much those had cost. There was no way she even remotely knew what the concept of money management was. I remember, when we were about eight years old, after spending the entire day holding hands for some reason, someone had lightheartedly teased up about one day being married. Later that day, Eve had taken an expensive ring from a jewelry store and told me we were gonna be married that day. The shopkeeper had demanded a refund, and an irate Juliana had to fork over her entire bank account. Eve got to keep the ring, so that was a bit of a plus. We hadn't taken more than a few steps when I heard a voice.

"Hey. I need your help." I turned and my hand instinctively dropped to my katana before I saw who it was. It was a girl, about my age, wearing tattered, torn clothes. There was no way she was able to live a comfortable life.

"You… need our help? Why us?" I asked.

"You're new around here. I don't recognize you. Everyone who lives around here has already refused us help." the girl shook her head sadly, and I couldn't help but feel pity for her.

"Well… can I get your name, at least?"

"My name is Julu. I live over that way." Julu pointed down an alley. As I looked, I saw a place that even if I was paid, I wouldn't want to walk down… that girl _lived_ there?! I was appalled… but I reluctantly agreed to follow her in. Eve cringed as Julu opened the rusted gate, and waved the three of us in. As we were walking, Igneo tapped my shoulder. I turned my head and looked at him.

"What is it, dude?" he laughed a bit, then whispered.

"She's cute, Flight." stunned, I took a look at Julu, and I was surprised to see that he was right. Julu was actually really cute. I had a bit of a different view about this girl as she lead the three of us through the dark alley, over boxes and sewage water. Eventually, she led us to a rotting door, and pushed it open. We followed her inside. The stench of sickness was real and immediate, and it almost made me want to throw up, but I held my throat and followed her in. I could see Eve looking nauseous, and Igneo wasn't looking too awesome either.

"Well, this is where I live. I'm aware it's disgusting, but I… really need your help. My mother and brother have fallen ill, and my father's long hours away from home don't help any either. Anything you have… would be very much appreciated." Julu looked at our group, and, no surprise, Igneo was the first to start rummaging through his pockets. He pulled out a fat wad of cash and handed it to her. Her eyes widened as she counted. "Thanks. I really appreciate the effort. By the way, I didn't catch your names."

"I'm Flight," I responded. "This is Eve, and this here is Igneo." Igneo gave a small wave, and Eve just sorta held her nose and smiled.

"Thanks for the help, uh… Igneo," Julu said. "Is there anything I can do in return for you? I don't have much..." she frowned and looked down.

"I guess there is one thing you can do for me," Igneo replied, and smiled a bit.

"Oh? What would that be?" Julu asked, and folded her hands.

"Um… come with us as we travel the region?" he asked quickly, and Eve looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Are you crazy? There's already nine of us!" Eve shook her head, but I took a few second to think of an answer.

"I don't see why not. After all, the more the merrier. I say we let her come." Julu looked at me.

"So… I'm just going to travel the region with you three?" she asked, and looked at me oddly.

"Nope. There are nine of us. You'll make ten. Do you want to come?" I asked.

"Well… I guess so. But let me ask my parents, and I'll need to help them before I go." Julu walked into another room and walked back out a few minutes later. "They agree. However, I need to help them before I leave." Julu walked back into the room and then walked back out several minutes later without the wad of cash in her hand. "Where do we go first…?" she asked, and looked at us.

"Well, right now, we're just walking around the city." I gestured outside, and without words, the four of us walked out. "Eve. Take some of the money you have and go buy Julu some clothes, would you? I don't want her walking around Islaa half-clothed." Eve nodded her head. "However, all of us, stay together." As I finished speaking, I started hearing noises, like a woman's scream. My hand dropped to my belt, holding Searline's Pokeball, and I followed the noises. "Get behind me, everyone." I waved the rest of the group behind me, and turned a corner to see a man in a silver uniform and a Pokemon harassing a woman as she was crouching on the ground, holding out what looking like a purse.

"Team Corona… I should have guessed. Flight, you handle this." Eve nodded at me, and I rounded the corner.

"I advise you get away from that woman." I used my most intimidating voice, but with a Druddigon staring me down. The man turned and looked at me, and laughed.

"Are you here to rescue this woman? Give me a break, you can't be older than sixteen."

"I'm fifteen, and yes, I am. If you don't get away from her, I will have no reason not to end your life here." I picked Searline's Pokeball into my hand and tossed it on the ground. With a roar, Searline landed on the ground and glared at the Druddigon. "Searline, Crunch!" I pointed at Druddigon, and Searline leaped into the air, clamping his fangs around Druddigon. With a howl, Druddigon flung Searline off.

"Druddigon. Dragon Claw." Druddigon's claws gleamed blue and red as they slashed across Searline, causing him to roar in pain.

"Searline, hit him with another Crunch!" As I issued the command, Searline clamped his fangs around Druddigon, caused it to crumple to the ground and lie there, still. Searline hopped back to me and bared its fangs again, and the man tossed the woman's purse to the ground and started to run away. I made no motion to stop him, as he had called back his Druddigon. I walked over to the woman and helped her up.

"My thanks. I don't know what would have happened if you wouldnt've showed up. Can I do anything for you in return?" I thought for a second, then responded.

"Get us directions to the Gym, if it isn't too much to ask. It'd be mighty helpful." I smiled, and she nodded her head.

"Follow me." the woman led us through streets, bustling with people, more than I had ever seen. Eventually, after hours of waling, we reached a bright building with giant feathers on it. "This is the Shinesky Gym. It's Flying-type, so if any of your Pokemon know Ice-, Electric-, or Rock-type moves, you'll do fine. The leader, Lisia, is in there. Good luck against her." I smiled and waved the woman goodbye. It was already getting dark- so much for taking Eve out to dinner.

"Well, I'm sorry this didn't turn out quite how I had planned..." I looked over at her and was surprised to find her smiling.

"It was still fun! And honestly, sitting at a table for an hour isn't really my thing. This was far more fun." Eve leaned in next to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I could sense half of the people on the street turning and looking at us. Still bright red in the face, I turned back to the Gym, pushed open the door, and walked inside.


	9. The Enigmatic Y

I pushed open the door to the gym, and looked around at what I saw. There were bird Pokemon fluttering around everywhere, and I recognized one as the Pokemon Talonflame, from Kalos. The walls of the gym were painted with clouds and shadows, and a gentle hum filled the air. I looked forward and saw a woman with a Hawlucha standing next to her. The Hawlucha tapped on Lisia's leg, and she turned around and saw me.

"Welcome! I'm Lisia, and this is Islaa's Flying-type gym. For years, I've loved bird Pokemon, and I've spent my life with my trusted Hawlucha and Ornatory. I've always dreamed of flying high in the sky, with the wind at my back and the ground far below me- but alas, I have a horribly weak stomach, so I'm confined to the ground. That doesn't dampen my love for bird Pokemon, as you will see- right now!" Lisia spun around and faced me, and the first thing I noticed was _she was dressed in clouds. With wings. Do NONE of the female gym leaders or elite four in this region enjoy getting dressed? Not that is bothers me, but that's beside the point._ My hand dropped to my belt and I pulled Searline's Pokeball from my belt. Lisia pulled the one that I assume contained Ornatory, and threw it at the ground. Out came a bird Pokemon with a myriad of colored feathers coming from its head. Searline burst out of the Pokeball with a ferocious snarl and fixed Ornatory with a glare.

"Searline, let's start off with a Fire Fang." I pointed at Ornatory, and Searline lunged, clamping its jaws around Ornatory and biting into it with burning fangs. Searline spun around and sprang off of Ornatory, landing beside me and spinning around.

"Ornatory, Air Slash!" Ornatory fluffed out its wings, then flapped them together, creating a blade of air that slammed into Searline, knocking him back with a growl. Shaking his head, he jumped up and landed next to me, growling.

"Finish her with another Fire Fang." Searline sprang at Ornatory and fixed its burning fangs into the bird, and it dropped to the ground, fainted. Looking sad, Lisia held out her Pokeball. Ornatory vanished back into the Pokeball, and she nodded to Hawlucha on the ground. The two nodded in unison, and Hawlucha flipped in front of her with a high-pitched cry. Taking a battle stance, it screeched at Searline, who roared back.

"Hawlucha! Acrobatics!" With another screech, Hawlucha dashed at Searline diagonally, zigzagging back and forth with attacks and jabs at him. Searline dropped to the ground, breathing hard, as Hawlucha dashed back to Lisia, landing noiselessly at her side.

"Searline. Hit her with a Thunder Fang." A look of panic flashed across Lisia's face as Searline clamped his electrified jaws around Hawlucha's body and sending volts coursing through the bird. She screeched and crumpled to the ground, unmoving.

"Well, I guess that ended… well done, Flight. I should have some Wing Badges around here somewhere-huh?" Lisia dropped her bag as a massive explosion shook the building. I dropped to the ground and Lisia fell near me. I struggled to my knees, and held out my hand. Lisia pulled on me and we stood up together, brushing ourselves off. "What was that?" she asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know. It's your job to go look, right?" I asked.

"Mhmm," Lisia said, and reached in her bag for a Pokeball. "Thundurus, let's go!" Tossing a Pokeball at the ground, I saw the legendary Pokemon Thundurus appear and look at me with a cocky gaze. I smiled back, and he turned his head to the window. I saw smoke, and people running. "Flight! Take this! Return it to me later. We need to go- now!" Lisia shoved a Pokeball into my hand, and turned and ran out the building after Thundurus. I looked at the Pokeball, and tossed it at the ground. With a cry, a Talonflame erupted from it, screeching as it landed. It looked at me, and nodded. We turned and ran out of the building together, in the opposite direction Lisia was running. I put my hands to my mouth and yelled.

"Eve! Maylee! Luca!" I kept running, following Talonflame as she flew low to the ground. Hearing more explosions, I followed them. A powerful explosion threw me to the ground, and I saw buildings light on fire. Talonflame slammed her feet into the ground and lowered herself down. Instinctively, I climbed on top of her, and she took off into the sky, soaring above the buildings. I could see the skyline of Shinesky, and saw a massive purple explosion of energy, leveling Shinesky to the ground. "EVE! Talonflame, let's go!" Ducking down, Talonflame sped towards the ground, sending showers of dirt and dust as her talons scraped the ground. I looked around, and where there was Shinesky, there was now… nothing. There was level ground, but I saw some shapes off in the distance. "Eve!" I pointed to them, and Talonflame jumped up and rocketed towards the figures in the distance, and I saw them in more detail as we closed the distance. As I could make out figures clearly, Talonflame slammed her talons into the ground, and I tumbled forward into a roll. I looked and I saw several people standing there. I recognized Eve, Luca, Maylee, Igneo, Lisia, all five of which were lying on the ground, bleeding. In front of them stood a girl I had never seen before, dressed in dark and red robes, and a huge six-headed dragon Pokemon and _oh my Arceus it can't be._ It turned one of its heads and looked at me, then roared. The mysterious girl looked at me, and winked.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt you. But he will." She turned and pointed at a man, who I recognized as Helio. _Of course._ Peering around the massive dragon, I saw Glacister raising his icicle staff, cold energy flowing from it as he backed away slowly. I walked up to the girl and looked breathlessly at the dragon.

"What… is that?"

"Yes. The legendary six-headed dragon of destruction, Scytolin. And yes, before you ask, we did come from Onous. You, and your friends, will need to head there with the Sun Band in order to heal Torretia and restore balance between Onous and Islaa. Scytolin and I came to find you. Now, mind if I deal with this creep? He's staring at my breasts. And I don't like it. Scytolin, Devour Six!" I watched in awe as all six heads roared in unison. The massive wave of sound knocked everyone nearby down, but the girl was standing there as if it was nothing. _Who IS she?!_ Still watching, one of the heads rushed forward and crunched Glacister, and the other five followed, and by the time the attack finished, Glacister was on the ground, motionless. Such a powerful Pokemon, felled by a single attack from Scytolin. Helio raised his hand as the girl flashed an arm out and pointed at him. "Stare at my princess parts one more time, and I'll make sure you don't have a body left to stare at them with." He got up and ran, just… ran. The girl turned and looked at me, and I could see why Helio was staring. She was… perfect. Imagine the ideal perfect girl, and that was her, standing in front of me. She grinned. "Stare at them all you want. I cover up once I reach Onous. It's much colder there after Torretia's warmth ceased to be. Come on, let's go. There's nothing left of Shinesky, or of Islaa to save- you have the two bands. It's your destiny to save the world, Flight." She reached out her hand, and Scytolin lowered himself to the ground and looked at me approvingly before reaching his heads out to my friends. Suddenly panicking, I dived at them, but the girl grabbed me. "Just watch, silly."

"Huh?" I watched as Scytolin lowered his third head down to Eve, and gently scooped her onto the top of his head, where there was a shallow dome. He adjusted his head until she was secure in the center, then did the same to the rest of my friends.

"Scytolin isn't evil. I don't care what your little fairy tales tell of the evil dragon Pokemon who wanted to kill all the people." Scytolin groaned softly, I could tell it was hurt. "Scytolin is a guardian. Your fairy tales leave out the crucial bit that when Scytolin ravaged Islaa long ago, it was possessed. That's why its typing shows as Dark instead of Light. Once the balance is restored, Scytolin will be restored to it's rightful role as the guardian of the skies." Scytolin growled approvingly, and I could tell she was right. Suddenly, she grabbed me by the waist and swung up onto Scytolin. "Now, are you ready to go to Onous?" She asked. Breathlessly, I nodded. I still couldn't believe I was atop the legendary dragon Scytolin. She patted Scytolin, and he opened his six heads, and from each, fired a beam. The six beams met at a point, and a portal opened. Putting its heads together, Scytolin flew into the portal. I opened my eyes a minute later, and I saw a wasteland in front of me as far as the eye could see. Scytolin landed, and lowered enough to the ground that the girl grabbed me by the waist and swung down again. "Here we are!" She grinned, and shivered. "Oh no… I left my winter clothes in Islaa… and they're disintegrated. Well, lucky boy, you get to keep on looking at the good stuff. Come on, let's get moving. We have a lot of ground to cover, Flight." She picked up her bag and Scytolin began to walk after her. Wordlessly, I quickened my pace until I fell in beside her.

"I don't believe I ever caught your name, and if you don't want me to call you hot stuff during this entire journey, I suggest you tell me," I said.

"My name… is Y. My parents didn't name me. Our destination is the abandoned city of Dragyre. There, we'll find several scrolls and three orbs which were used in an ancient ritual to awaken the long-lost Dragon-type evolution of Eevee, Meteoreon. Meteoreon is a servant of the dragons, from the faraway region of Sinnoh. They serve the legendary Pokemon Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, and its three Mega Evolutions augment its abilities to turn it closer to one of the three dragons. The Meteor Adamantite turns Meteoreon into a Dragon-and-Steel type, changes its ability to Filter, and changes its signature move, Meteor Shower, into a dual-type Dragon-and-Steel move. The Meteor Lustrite does that but with Palkia's typing, and gives it the ability Hydropressure. The Meteor Griseite gives it Giratina's typing and the ability Cursed Body. That Eevee your friend Maylee carries- we need to awaken it into Meteoreon. The scrolls and orbs there will allow the ritual to take place. Once it's awakened, Meteoreon and Maylee will need to climb the Bestia Spire, along with the lot of you. Once there, place the Sun Band on Meteoreon's horn, and allow it to heal Torretia. You'll meet opposition on your way there and at the summit. I'll be with you, and so will Scytolin, but no possessed Pokemon is permitted to climb the tower. We'll have to wait at the bottom until Scytolin is cleansed and balance is restored. The final battle will fall on the four of you. Igneo, you stay with me at the bottom when the time comes. Once Torretia is healed, Volatia will come, and a lot of magical stuff no human has seen before will happen. Then, you guys get to enjoy being heroes who saved the world!"

"I can imagine it..." I said. "We come home and we're celebrated as heroes, Maylee will finally be happy and the prejudice against her and those like her will be gone, Luca can go about changing how Pokemon are treated, Eve can fulfill her dreams of completing the National Pokedex, and I'll be able to finally be with the girl of my dreams, seeing as I'll have the respect of everyone for being the hero of ages who was born with the destiny to save the world..."

"And, if you're lucky, that girl could be me!" Y winked at me and gave a little hop. She certainly had bust that moved with her body, that much was sure. "You never know, you could luck out and get all this." She grinned at me, and I felt my face turning red. She certainly was flirty, that was for sure. And with all good reason. She smiled at me, and together we turned and hopped up on Scytolin as he flew towards the sunset, and Dragyre Town. I looked ahead, and saw ruins. _Those must be the Dragyre Town ruins,_ I said. I could see a pyramid that looked like the place where we awaken Meteoreon standing tall above the ruins. Scytolin slowed, and as the sun's rays shrunk, we dropped down to the ground and began to walk into the Dragyre ruins. Y moved from place to place, picking up stones and pieces of paper. "They should be right about here..." she pulled a piece of debris aside to reveal a hatch. Scytolin clamped his jaws around the lock and pulled the massive steel lock off the hatch like it was a noodle. Y flipped the hatch open to reveal seven scrolls and three orbs.

"Are those the things we need to awaken Meteoreon?" She nodded at me and scooped the things into her arms and put them into her bag. Pointing to the pyramid, Y looked at me.

"We need to rest for the night, and we'll move to the pyramid tomorrow morning when your friends are all healed. Let's set up camp here." Y pulled a blanket out of her backpack and swung me up onto Scytolin. She laid the blanket down and crawled underneath it. "I don't bite, and don't pretend you wouldn't love to sleep with me." She motioned for me to lie down, and I wormed under the blanket next to her. The fur on Scytolin's back was oddly silky, and I nestled myself into it. Y put one of her arms around me, and I could feel my face growing red.  
"Y?" I asked.

"Mhmm? What is it, Flight?" she murmured, sitting up.

"Can you tell me more about… well, everything? There's a lot of things I still don't understand. I think you can explain them." Y moved around a little and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Sure, but I want a back rub while I'm doing it." I nodded my head, and she bent over in front of me, and I began to rub her back. "Now, oh, that feels good… what do you want to know?"

"More about the legendary Pokemon. Torretia, Volatia, Manteltia, Scytolin, Arkega, Dempha… all of them." I rubbed her back in wide, firm circles, and Y began to speak.

"Dempha and Arkega are the beings of hell and heaven, respectively. Dempha is the demon, the infernal creature who resides far, far below the mortal world, in depths not even Scytolin would dare to go. Arkega is the angel of purity, the heavenly ruler who resides in the clouds, much farther than any living creature would dare venture. From their palaces of peace and chaos, they control all that is bad and good in the world, and have been at odds with each other since before the dawn of time. On to Scytolin. Scytolin is the mythical dragon who was said to have devoured the world with his six heads. He did, in fact, do that, but he was possessed when he did. He wasn't in control of himself, but the people didn't know that, so they called on their most powerful warriors to banish Scytolin to Onous, branding him a monster and putting him down in history as the evil dragon he never was. The other three, Torretia, Volatia, and Manteltia, are the beings of the sun, moon, and earth, respectively. I'll skip Volatia, since you've already seen it. Torretia is a phoenix with burning wings the color of the sun. It can use the power of the sun when it attacks. It's really a sight to see. The final one, Manteltia, is the embodiment of the earth, who resides in a cavern far below the Bestia Spire. It's a chimera who can make the land shift at will. The three can also, when brought together, awaken into their Astra forms, making their power rival that of the gods. That Sun Band you possess, and the Moon Band Eve has, when brought together with the lost Earth Band, will awaken and unite the three legends and allow them to use their combined power to restore unity and harmony to the world. That's your job. They chose you, Flight." I kept rubbing her back, moving down in small, firm circles.

"Can I stop now? My hands hurt," I said.

"Sure. That felt great." Y laid back down and curled up away from me, and I laid down next to her, looking up at the sky and the stars. I looked over at Y, who was shivering. I put my arms around her and I could feel her relax as she nuzzled more comfortably into me. She smiled a little, and took my hand into hers. _I'm the fabled hero, chosen by the gods countless centuries ago who will save the world and prevent the collapse of everything in the world into the infinite void of space-time… that's a lot. But I've got my friends by my side, and together, I think we can do this. There's Eve, my best friend, Luca, the voice of reason, Maylee, the one who wants change, Igneo, the Mega Evolution successor, and Y, commander of Scytolin… we're gonna be the heroes they tell stories about eons in the future. I'm gonna save the world._


End file.
